


When Things Get Hard

by Tankeika



Series: Criminal Minds fanfics [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Dark, Established Relationship, Humor, Love, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Torture, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tankeika/pseuds/Tankeika
Summary: Something's the matter with Reid. Hotch and Morgan start to try to figure out what it is, and how to help him.They get called to a new case, where they meet new people and maybe make some friends.What they don't know, is what kind of unexpected twists and shocking truths lie ahead.Will Reid be ok? Can a relationship between three working men really work long term?I'm going to assume that most people who read this will have already read the first part, The Bad-Ass-Unit. If not, you should read it first, but I will try to make this story as stand alone compatible as I can. I don't want to spend a whole bunch of time rehashing what happened in the first story, cause it was a lot 😂Anyway, this picks up at the end of the BAU story and is going to focus more on the personal relationships between all of the characters and less on the cases.Hope you guys like it! I'll try to be quick and consistent with the upload schedule in this story, but it won't be daily, as we get busy in the summer and there's just going to be a lot going on lol. Happy summer, thanks for reading, and I hope you like it! I love feedback, so don't be shy! 😊❤️😊❤️😊❤️
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Derek Morgan, Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Criminal Minds fanfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730581
Comments: 103
Kudos: 17





	1. In No Time

Hotch, Morgan, and Reid sat at Hotch's kitchen table. Morgan had noticed Reid's behavior earlier, and was worried about it. 

Hotch knew what needed to be done, and they had just enough time before Jessica and Jack were going to be getting back to get it taken care of and get the cleaning done, which wouldn't take long. 

"You ok?" Hotch asked Reid, making sure before he left to tidy things up. 

Reid nodded, focusing on trying to control his thoughts and push the images away so he could act normal and think clearly. He kept getting turned on by the vivid images and memories from not just last night's activities, but from every time he and Hotch had been together before Morgan got involved. He wanted things to get that extreme again, but he knew it was wrong, and he couldn't possibly say that to them. He knew Hotch and Morgan both couldn't bare hurting him like that, after everything. He couldn't ask them to put that on their conscience. 

He also knew it was wrong of him to want that. He almost told Garcia, the day he asked her if it was normal to be into that kind of stuff. He had been too afraid to admit how extreme he liked it. He hadn't told anyone.

He was afraid there was something wrong with him, and he was scared of what people would think if they found out. He didn't know why it had suddenly gotten so bad, though. 

"I'm going to straighten the house up. I won't be very long." Hotch said. "Try not to do anything crazy until I get back." He teased before remembering that he probably shouldn't.

Reid did his best to ignore Hotch and stay focused. 

"What's going on, Spencer? You've been acting weird all day, like when those guys were drugging you." Morgan asked, concerned.

Reid didn't want to talk, especially about this. "I'm fine. I'm just tired, I think." 

"That's not what it looks like to me." Morgan laughed teasingly. "Seriously, I can tell something's up. You know you can tell me." 

Reid sighed softly and put his head in his hands. "I know." He looked down and kept trying to focus. "I just really don't want to talk about it right now."

"Ok. We'll talk about it later, then." Morgan seceded. He decided to find out what would happen if he took Reid downstairs and started without Hotch. 

He put his hand on Reid's thigh and squeezed, making him groan and drop his head to the table and grab Morgan's wrist. 

"Stop." He panted, afraid to lose control and do something he'd regret. 

Morgan was surprised. Reid never objected seriously. In fact, he was always more than ready for everything they threw at him. 

He wrapped his free arm around Reid's chest and placed his hand on his throat, tilting his head back for a deep kiss. Meanwhile, he moved his other hand up Reid's thigh slowly, massaging inch by inch, getting closer and closer. Reid was breathing hard and trying to stay focused, but Morgan's touch was like fire.

"Morgan." He panted breathlessly. "Stop. Please." 

"You don't sound very convincing." Morgan whispered, and nipped his earlobe, sending shivers down his spine. Reid moaned pitifully, and leaned back against Morgan's chest, quivering and whimpering, starting to move his hips against Morgan's hand. 

Morgan smiled as he kissed Reid sloppily and loudly, for some reason feeling more turned on and ready to go than normal. Reid's reluctance made things more interesting. 

Reid tried to regain his focus, and pull away from the kiss, but Morgan bit his lip so he couldn't, making Reid whimper and arch his back. He desperately wanted to be used by Morgan, brutally, but was afraid to let it be known how bad he'd gotten. He felt like he was going to burst if he wasn't being dominated soon. It unnerved him. What if he gets this way at work? He tried to keep fighting it, and kept faultering, whimpering and groaning, moving his hips, pressing himself against Morgan. 

Morgan grabbed Reid's hair and throat and pulled him to his feet. Reid gasped and panted hard, afraid that what Morgan was about to do would push him over the edge, and what he'd think when he saw him lose control. 


	2. Like it Like that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's fucked up. There's your warning. Lol.
> 
> Let me know what you think! I'm still having a hard time balancing "exciting" and "fucked up" XD  
> Hopefully you like it! 
> 
> I know I've been a lot slower. I'd rather the story be 'Good' or at least, how I want it or like it, than for it to be finished more quickly. Thank you for the patience and the enthusiasm! 
> 
> 😊😊😊❤️❤️❤️

Morgan pulled Reid's waist tight against his and kissed him hard, still holding his hair. 

Reid tried to hold back his moans and fight the tingling sensations spreading through his body. 

"I know you want it." Morgan whispered seductively and led him downstairs by his hair while holding his wrists behind his back. 

"Morgan, I don't think....." Reid tried to say, but when they got to the bottom of the stairs, Morgan pushed him down onto the floor. Reid was surprised, and kind of scared. Why was Morgan being so rough? He wasn't really being very forceful, but his attitude was harsher than normal. 

Morgan got on all fours over top of Reid and grinned. "You wanna have some fun, right?" He leaned down and started kissing him passionately and rubbed their hips and chests together. 

Reid moaned quietly, and whimpered. He did want to keep going, but he also didn't. He wanted to resist the urge, to prove to himself that he could, and he didn't know what would happen if he kept going.

"Please, let's stop." Reid whispered hesitantly, breathlessly. 

Morgan started to think it was weird. He was obviously into it, but he also was objecting surprisingly seriously. 

"What's wrong?" Morgan asked, concerned, and a little annoyed that he wouldn't tell him.

"I don't know. I just don't want to." Reid lied. 

"I don't believe you." Morgan laid on him again and kissed his neck and grabbed his crotch, making him flinch and moan, and grab his wrist and try to stop him again. Morgan rolled him onto his stomach and cuffed his hands behind his back, and pushed his head against the floor. 

Reid's heart raced and the fear and excitement were getting to be too much for him. He tried to stay calm, and closed his eyes, and thought about things that had nothing to do with what was happening. 

Morgan was trying to get a reaction. He didn't really want to hurt him, he knew he could handle this much. He didn't plan to go any further if Reid kept resisting.

"You obviously want it." Morgan said in a taunting voice, grinning mildly. "Why are you trying so hard to act like you don't?" He lifted Reid's hips and started undoing his pants.

"N-no." Reid whispered breathlessly, unable to concentrate on anything but how good it would feel if Morgan went further. 

Morgan decided he'd continue, until Reid made it clear he really wanted to stop. 

He pulled Reid's pants down around his ankles and knelt on them, holding his legs in place, spread apart. He grabbed Reid's hair and held his head in place and fingered his mouth thoroughly, gagging him a few times. Reid couldn't help but suck on them reflexively. He coughed and groaned, fading into a moan. He was getting turned on despite his best efforts. 

Morgan sat back on his heels between Reid's legs and and ran his fingers over his entrance, getting it wet with his spit.

Reid shuddered, and his body was shaking. He was breathing slow and deep, trying to regain his control. He started trying to push Morgan off of him, but Morgan slapped his ass hard suddenly. 

"Stay put until I'm done with you." Morgan growled, and slid a finger in, making him groan softly and struggle, trying to get Morgan's finger out of him. 

"Stop. I don't want to." Reid panted shakily. 

"But you really don't sound like you mean that." Morgan teased slipping another finger in.

Reid whimpered quietly, attempting to hide his desperation, and resist. 

Then Hotch walked in. "I thought I said not to do anything crazy while I was gone."

"We haven't done anything crazy. Yet." Morgan snickered and pushed his fingers all the way into Reid suddenly, making him struggle and moan, and Hotch hard. 

"St-stop." Reid whimpered pitifully. "Please." 

"Morgan, I was purposefully not doing things like this to him because he's been feeling weird today." Hotch explained with a grin. Now he wanted to join in. 

"Nobody told me." Morgan shrugged and pushed a third finger into him and started thrusting and moving them around slowly, making Reid wriggle his hips and moan desperately. He already felt close to coming.

"I don't want to right now." Reid pleaded breathlessly, whimpering and squirming pitifully. 

Morgan laughed, not taking him seriously. "Then say it like you mean it. Or I'm going to fuck you senseless until you tell me what's going on with you." He pulled his pants off the rest of the way and rolled him onto his back. "See? You're hard already." Morgan smiled and started licking the tip. 

"No. I'm going to come if you do that." Reid whimpered, clenching his fists behind his back, holding himself up off of his hands.

Reid pushed his head and hips down against the floor and arched his back, moaning, and Morgan pushed his fingers back in and took him all the way into his throat. Reid groaned loudly and leaned his head back, on the verge of coming. 

"Stop." He begged, not sure why he was resisting anymore. His mind was getting fuzzy.

Morgan removed his fingers and lifted his hips suddenly and lined up and rammed into him hard, making him moan loudly and desperately as he came, shooting all over his own stomach. Morgan pushed all the way in, and Reid panted and whimpered and moaned, squirming desperately, wanting Morgan to make a mess of him. 

Morgan grabbed his throat gently yet firmly and started pounding him angrily, slamming into him so hard it was loud. 

Reid groaned to the point of almost crying, through Morgan's grip. "Fuck me. Harder." He begged breathlessly. 

"Plan to." Morgan pulled his hips closer and pushed harder and deeper suddenly, and Reid gasped loudly. 

"Yeah, like that. Give me more." Reid whined desperately, losing control of his body. All he wanted was to be ravaged and mistreated. 

Hotch was enjoying the show, but was eager to join in. 

Reid was hard again, and trying to endure the relentless pounding Morgan was giving him. He knew by now that when Morgan was done, Hotch was going to take a turn. 

He felt like an object, and he loved it. "Use me." He groaned through the thrusting, his voice wavering. 

Morgan began choking him again as he rammed him harder and harder and started to come. He pulled out and came on Reid's entrance. Reid groaned as Morgan suddenly pushed back in and kept thrusting, and his body felt like it was on fire. 

Reid moaned quietly, incredibly turned on. He felt so slutty and dirty, and erotic, and he wanted more. He knew that's what Hotch was going to give him. 

Morgan finished up and slapped Reid's ass hard again as he pulled out.

"That was good. Thanks." He whispered in Reid's ear before he dropped his hips to the floor, and got up and Hotch came over and knelt with his knees on either side of Reid's head and unzipped his pants and leaned over Reid's body and started sucking him suddenly. 

Reid gasped and groaned loudly, accidentally thrusting into Hotch's mouth as he raised his knees to give himself leverage. His wrists hurt from the cuffs in this position, and he tried to keep his weight off them as much as he could. 

Hotch pushed himself against Reid's mouth until he opened up and took him all the way in until he gagged. Hotch stayed there, choking him and slid two fingers into him, making him arch his back and moan loudly, coming suddenly, and Hotch swallowed it all. 

Hotch pulled out of Reid's mouth, and he exhaled hard and took a deep breath. He coughed and tried to compose himself for the next round. 

Hotch sat up and grabbed Reid's shoulders. "I'm going to fuck you until you beg me to stop." Hotch informed him as he rolled him onto his stomach and knelt behind him. 

Reid's body tingled and he kept trying to regain control of his thoughts. He wanted to tell Hotch that he wanted to be hurt, scared, and abused. But he was fighting that urge. He was embarrassed and worried they'd over react and be afraid to touch him if they knew. 

Hotch held Reid's hips up and leaned over him, pushing slowly into him, not stopping until he couldn't go any further. 

Reid closed his eyes and breathed hard, trying not to think about Hotch being inside him and what he wanted him to do to him. 

Hotch had seen him act like this before, in the early days. He was acting like he wasn't here and this wasn't really happening. Hotch knew he was enjoying it, though. He decided to push things and see if Reid would speak up or try to stop him. 

Hotch thrust once suddenly, making Reid groan quietly, then he pulled out and helped Reid to his feet. He led him over to stand in front of Morgan, and grabbed his hips and pushed back in and started fucking him hard, and Morgan helped hold him in place. 

It hurt because Reid was still sore from last night. Hotch kept pounding him, though, hard and deep, pushing him against Morgan. Reid tried to grit his teeth and hold his voice in, but Hotch got more intense, and grabbed his hair and his throat, pulled him back against himself, and rammed him hard while Morgan held his waist in place. 

It hurt bad now, but Reid couldn't make a sound. All he could do was wait until he was done.

Morgan kissed Reid tauntingly, knowing he couldn't breathe at the moment, and pushed him back against Hotch and bit his lip hard. 

Reid's body tensed and he felt waves of tingling sensations flow through his body as Hotch pounded him and Morgan held his hips in place for him. He was getting close, and didn't want Hotch to notice. 

Hotch felt his body tense, and let go of his throat, letting him cough and gasp and get his breath back. Hotch stepped back a bit, bringing Reid with him, and pushed him forward so he was bent over while Morgan undid his pants. Reid's body tingled more, and he tried to prepare himself for what was going to be a rough several minutes. His heart raced, and he was still on the verge of coming. Hotch had quit moving for that reason, and stayed inside him until Morgan was ready. 

Morgan pushed himself into Reid's mouth, gagging him before pulling back to a reasonable depth. 

Hotch pulled the plug out of his pocket and leaned over Reid's body, pushing deeper into him, making a muffled groan come out of his throat. Hotch pulled Reid back so his mouth was free, and slid the plug between his lips to wet it. 

Reid groaned quietly. He hated that thing. 

Hotch pushed it into him, and Morgan pushed back into his throat, gagging him again, cutting off his pained groaning from the plug being pushed into him, and Hotch resumed fucking him aggressively, pushing him all the way down onto Morgan and gagging him until his body heaved. Then he let up, letting him breathe. 

Reid tried to stay as calm as he could because he knew panicking or getting too excited made it harder to hold his breath. Hotch was making it extremely difficult, though. 

Hotch grabbed Reid's throat and held it gently, and grabbing his hair, pushed him down onto Morgan again so he couldn't breathe, and started thrusting steadily and deep, gradually getting harder and faster as he started to come, and Morgan held Reid's head, too, and started thrusting into his throat, starting to come from watching Hotch.

The front door opened and Jessica and Jack were home. 

Reid didn't know if Hotch and Morgan had heard. They both kept thrusting, getting more intense, before shooting their loads inside him, Morgan choking him with his come. 

Hotch kept thrusting hard and started stroking him, driving him wild, and Morgan pulled out and let Reid cough and gasp for air before wiping his come off his lips and kissing him passionately, feeling bad now for being so rough. 

"You ok?" Morgan asked, holding Reid's shoulders while Hotch continued fucking him. 

Reid just groaned and nodded, wanting to come so bad he thought he was going to burst. 

Morgan kissed him hard as Hotch pulled the plug out and pounded Reid harshly, pushing him to finally come, moaning loudly while Morgan nibbled his throat and caressed his chest, holding him steady for Hotch who was still thrusting steadily, completely emptying himself inside Reid. 

Hotch let go and pulled out and left in a hurry, and Reid was left panting and shaking. Morgan stood him up and hugged him and kissed him lovingly, almost apologetically.

Reid was tired and sore, but he still wanted more. He fought the urge to rub against Morgan seductively, and kissed back as mildly as he could manage. He needed to calm down enough to not be weird in front of Jessica. 

"Hey, you're ok, right?" Morgan reached around behind him and grabbed his cheek and slid his finger across the entrance, making Reid blush and groan. 

"Don't." He panted pitifully.

"When you say that, you just make me want to do it more." Morgan slid his finger in and kissed him gently. 

Reid melted, and got annoyed. Now there was no way he would be able to calm down. 

Morgan chuckled and pulled away, and grabbed the keys to the cuffs and reached around behind him again and unlocked them, freeing his hands. 

Reid moaned and grabbed Morgan by the back of the neck and kissed him desperately and pushed their bodies together hard. He took Morgan's wrist and put his hand on his ass suggestively and continued kissing him passionately.

Morgan groaned quietly, surprised and incredibly turned on by Reid's behavior. He knew they needed to be getting dressed, and leaving, but they just didn't seem to be able to keep their hands off each other. 

Reid was getting impatient with Morgan not making any moves, so he started fingering himself and put Morgan's hand there too to join him. Morgan obliged, and pushed his finger in next to Reid's and pulled him open.

Reid groaned loudly and bit Morgan's neck. "Fuck me up." Reid mumbled, not letting go of Morgan with his teeth as he spoke. "Hurry." 

Morgan knew he shouldn't, but Reid was making it impossible to resist. He quickly and roughly turned Reid around and slammed him against the wall and started fucking him like he was angry, pushing his head against the wall with his hand, and his chest against the wall with his elbow, and used his other arm to wrap around his waist and hold his ass in place while he pounded him. 

Reid groaned from the pain and the excitement, and helped hold his body in place more firmly so Morgan could ram him harder. 

Then Hotch came back down. "Hey." He could hear them, but not see them yet. He walked through the door and saw Reid pinned against the wall and being absolutely ravaged by Morgan. 

Morgan heard him, but didn't acknowledge him. He was focusing on making it quick. Hotch knew that didn't matter though. Reid was the one who needed to hurry up and come again, or he wouldn't stop acting like this.

Hotch knelt down between Reid's legs and the wall and started sucking him, making him moan intensely, trying not to be loud. 

Morgan choked him as he started to get close, and Reid's body tingled as the feeling started to build up again. 

Morgan thrust hard and slow and deep, biting the back of Reid's neck as he came again, pumping everything into him, and let go of his throat. 

Reid started to moan loudly as he came in Hotch's mouth, but Morgan covered his mouth, and kept moving steadily until he was done. 

He turned Reid's head and kissed him gently and slowly, and pulled out. He stood and turned Reid to face him, and hugged him. "We really need to get going now." 

Hotch stood and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and squeezed Reid's cheek and grinned before heading to where Reid's clothes had been taken off. 

Reid nodded, telling Morgan he understood, panting still, and Hotch picked his clothes up and handed them to him. 

He got dressed and Hotch and Morgan watched. Hotch laughed quietly and approached Reid when he saw their come leaking out of him. He stopped Reid before he pulled his pants up and pushed him slowly back until he was leaning against a counter with some drawers in it. Hotch opened one and dug around until he found what he was looking for. He took it and knelt in front of Reid and pushed it inside him. 

Reid whimpered, and held Hotch's wrists, trying to stop him. He couldn't, though. He sighed in annoyance. He was having a hard enough time keeping himself relatively calm already. 

Hotch stood and pulled Reid's pants up and started kissing him slow and deep, holding him gently.

"I love that you let me do this kind of stuff to you." Hotch whispered softly into Reid's ear, his hot breath giving him chills. 

Reid held Hotch tight and moaned, rubbing against him, trying to quiet his mind, and not think about how he didn't just _let_ him do it, he desperately _wanted_ him to do it.

Hotch pushed him away gently. "Come on. Jack and Jessica are waiting." 

Hearing their names out loud helped kind of snap Reid out of it for a moment. Hotch laughed quietly and took Reid's hand to lead him upstairs. 

Reid hesitated, nervous. He didn't think he could act normal in front of them. 

Hotch had told Jessica that Reid wasn't feeling very well, but had insisted on helping organize the basement. She'd been down there before, but didn't know about the second door. 

Morgan followed Hotch and Reid. When they got to the top of the stairs, Reid saw Jack. He hadn't seen him in a long time. 

"Uncle Spencer!" Jack ran to him, and Reid knelt down and hugged him. 

"Hey, Jack." Reid smiled happily, finally breaking free from the fog that had been clouding his mind. 

"Are you ok? My dad said you didn't feel good." Jack asked, concerned for his 'tall smart friend'. 

"Oh, yeah." Reid nodded. "I feel a lot better now that I saw you, though." 

Jack laughed and smiled and hugged Reid tight. 

"Well, I have to go now, Jack. I'll try to see you again soon. Ok?" Reid ruffled his hair before standing and waving at Jessica as he left to get in the car before his mind could fall back into the fog. 

Morgan followed to make sure he was ok, and Hotch stayed for a minute to wrap up his plans with Jessica. 

"You weren't kidding. Is he really ok?" Jessica asked, thinking he was acting _weird_ , and not really, 'sick'.

"He will be. Soon, I hope." Hotch sighed. He kind of knew what was going on, but he didn't know why. "Well, we'd better get going. I'll be home around 8." 

"Ok. See you then." Jessica smiled. 

Jack ran over and hugged him goodbye. "I love you, daddy!" 

"I love you too, Jack. I'll be home before you know it." Hotch kissed him on the forehead and stood and waved as he left. 

He got in the driver's seat and Reid had insisted on sitting in the back, despite Morgan's efforts to get him to sit up front so he could watch him. 

Reid concentrated on clean thoughts. He thought about what he used to be like. He used to never give a single thought to any ideas of pleasure or gratification. He'd never seriously thought about any relationships, and didn't care about sex at all. He couldn't believe how much things had changed. 

Morgan looked back at him, and smiled when he saw that he seemed to be lost in thought. He was finally relaxed. 

"Do you know what his deal is?" Morgan asked Hotch quietly. 

"Not really. I know he's acting like he's in heat again, and he's trying to fight it. I don't know why, though." Hotch answered softly, glancing back at him. 

"Should we leave him alone?" Morgan asked, hoping the answer would be 'no'.

"Let's just follow his lead." Hotch shrugged. 

Morgan left it alone the rest of the ride. 

They got to Morgan's house and Reid seemed to be doing better. 

They went inside and settled in. Morgan put on some coffee and Hotch changed into more casual clothes. 

Reid snuck into the bathroom to take a shower and have some alone time. Hotch noticed, and let him be. 

Hotch went out to the kitchen after he was dressed and leaned down and casually kissed Morgan gently, catching him off guard, and had some coffee with him. 

When Morgan was done being flustered, he coughed and spoke up about Reid. "So, what do you _think_ is going on?" 

Hotch shrugged and sighed. "If he's not being drugged, I really don't know."

"Do you think he knows and isn't telling us? Or do you think he doesn't even know?" Morgan pushed more. 

"I really don't know. We haven't gotten to talk much about it. He's not really one for talking, either." Hotch shook his head.

Morgan sighed. "As fun as it can be, it's a bit worrying. What if he can't control it?" 

"I'm worried that might be why he's acting so weird." Hotch admitted. 

"What do we do then?" Morgan asked, concerned. 

"Wait and see and follow his lead. That's about all we can do until he decides to talk to us about it." Hotch threw out his best guess. He didn't know what to do anymore than Morgan did. 

Then they heard some things fall in the bathroom. 

They went to see if Reid was ok. 

"Hey." Hotch knocked as he opened the door. 

Reid was on his knees, leaned forward, his free arm holding him up on the ledge of the tub, and his other hand he was busy fingering himself. He wanted to get more out of his system before he lost control again and made it harder for them to control themselves. 

Hotch saw that he was holding the remote for the vibrator in his hand, and laughed.

He went over to him and took it. It was already on, and turned halfway up, and the highest Hotch had ever turned it up was about a quarter. Hotch turned it all the way up and threw it on the floor and grabbed Reid by the hair and pulled him to his feet. 

Reid buckled over and held his stomach and groaned loudly, and came immediately.

"Turn it off, now!" Reid gasped as Hotch pulled him back up to his feet. 

Hotch grabbed Reid's hair and kissed him roughly, turned on by his desperate, seductive face, and the water running down his body, and the way he was shaking and breathing rapidly.

"Not until I'm done with you."


	3. Mini chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was writing this chapter and realized it would have been the perfect cliffhanger for the last chapter. So I decided to make this a little add on to the last chapter, or a "mini chapter" if you will lol. I saved this to post for a day or two to help tide y'all over while I work on the next chapter!
> 
> We're going on vacation Friday the 19th until Wednesday the 24th so I'll try to get chapter 2 out before then and I'll keep working on chapter 3! Sorry this is so much slower than the last story lol. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Have a great day! 😊❤️

Hotch liked saying outrageous things to get Reid in the mood, but he didn't really plan to stick to everything he said. He was getting better at reading him, and knowing when he meant it when he said no. 

Reid couldn't stand up straight or think. Hotch turned the vibrator down to a normal level, and kissed him gently, trying to calm him down. 

"But...." Reid whispered breathlessly. 

"I said I wouldn't turn it off. I never said I wouldn't turn it down." Hotch laughed quietly, and started caressing Reid's wet body, ready to have another go at him. 

Reid panted, scared that things could get too intense if he turned that thing back up while he was inside him. 

Morgan watched happily as usual, appreciating how good Hotch was with him. 

Hotch undressed and got in the shower, standing behind Reid, wrapped around his body protectively. 

Reid's body started tingling again, and he wrapped his arms around Hotch, and kissed his neck, surprising him. 

Chills ran through Hotch's body. Reid sucked on his neck hard, giving him a hickey, and then he bit around it hard enough to make Hotch grunt. 

Reid's heart raced and his body wouldn't hold still. Hotch slid his hands all over Reid's smooth, slippery body, and kissed him gently and slowly. He gradually moved the kiss down from his lips, to his chin, down his throat and bit, then kissed his neck, moving down his shoulder, as he slid his hands down to Reid's ass, and grabbed both cheeks and massaged them, working his fingers slowly inside him little by little, making Reid's body tense and his breath shake. 

Reid rocked his hips, trying to get Hotch's fingers to go further into him, and held Hotch's waist. He started moving his own hands down Hotch's back. 

Hotch shivered, surprised by the touch, and held Reid tighter and pushed into him harder and pulled up, making Reid groan loudly and stick his butt out further. Hotch pushed in deeper and massaged Reid's insides, making his body shake. 

Reid tried to hold back, but he felt the build up starting. 

"Hotch, stop...... I'm gonna come." Reid panted desperately, not wanting it to be over. 

Hotch pulled his fingers out, depriving Reid, leaving him whimpering and squirming pitifully. 

Reid managed to gain enough control to start doing what he wanted to do. 

He stood up straight and wrapped his arms around Hotch's neck and kissed him sensually, gently rubbing their bodies together. 

Hotch gently held Reid's waist, letting him take the lead. 

Reid gently bit Hotch's lip, and slid his hands slowly down the sides of his neck, down his chest, around his waist, and down his back. 

Hotch's body tingled, unsure what to expect. 

Reid caressed Hotch's body, casually grazing his hole occasionally, making Hotch's body tense each time. 

Hotch laughed quietly, realizing that Reid was making him nervous. 

Reid slowly worked his way around Hotch's body, kissing him all over, and Hotch let him. 

Reid stood behind him and pulled his hips back against his waist. "Should I just shove it in like you did to me so many times?" Reid huffed sinisterly, gently pushing himself against the entrance. 

Hotch gulped and his body shook. He was kind of ashamed that he was actually scared. He wouldn't blame Reid if he did it, and he didn't know if he could handle it. 


	4. Can't Stop Won't Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's more difficult than I thought finding time to write lately! We've been busy, but after vacation I should have time to get a couple good, complete chapters out. 
> 
> This one was cut short too, because I don't want to leave y'all hanging for a week. I don't know how much cell service I'll have where we're going. Anyway, this chapter is more of what you'd expect. XD 
> 
> I didn't really realize how little dialogue there'd be when I got the idea to write this. Hope it's good though and you all like it! I'll get more out asap! But it'll probably be 4 days or so or more. Have a great and talk to ya soon!

Hotch tried to stay calm and let Reid do whatever he wanted, until he couldn't take it anymore. 

Reid wrapped his arms around Hotch's waist and leaned into him, putting pressure on his entrance. 

Hotch was a little shaky, and nervous. He breathed calmly, and Reid brushed his lips against his ear and laughed.

"You're afraid I'm actually going to do it, aren't you?" Reid scoffed and pushed harder. Hotch whimpered quietly as the tip started to slide in. It hurt, but Hotch tried to relax, feeling guilty for all the times he'd done so much worse to him. 

"Do whatever you want." Hotch panted nervously. 

Reid chuckled softly in Hotch's ear and leaned against him, caressing his chest. "Plan to." He whispered smugly.

Hotch grunted quietly, unsure what to expect. 

Reid wrapped an arm around Hotch's waist and held his shoulder with the other and pushed into him hard without stopping. 

Hotch groaned in pain and his legs shook. Reid stayed still, giving him a moment to adjust. 

"How does it feel?' Reid asked in a teasingly vengeful tone. 

Hotch couldn't answer. He was panting with his hands against the wall bracing himself. His heart was racing and he couldn't believe this was happening. 

The thought of being the bottom had never crossed his mind before. He was fine with it, though, he was surprised by Reid and didn't know what he might do. 

Reid pulled out slowly, causing Hotch to moan quietly and breathe deep. He stopped before he was completely out, then slowly, he pushed all the way back in and put his hand over Hotch's mouth, pulling him back, and whispered in his ear.

"There's your warm up." Reid smiled, then started thrusting hard and fast, making loud slapping sounds. 

It hurt, and Hotch's body tingled. It turned him on knowing Reid was the one causing him this pain, and that he deserved it. 

Hotch felt him loosen his arm around his waist. Reid slowed down and started pushing slower but deeper into him, and started stroking him. He moved his hand down from Hotch's mouth to his throat, and squeezed. 

Tingles flared through Hotch's body as the pain, fear, excitement, and pleasure all started to overwhelm him. He wondered if it really was like this for Reid, too. 

Reid slowed down more, trying to hold off on coming. He quit stroking Hotch and held him tightly, moving incredibly slowly, panting softly and gasping quietly, teasing himself with Hotch's body. 

Hotch clenched his fists and pushed back against Reid, wanting more. "I want to feel what you felt." Hotch panted shyly. He felt like he deserved a taste of his own medicine. He also wanted to know for himself why Reid loved it so much. 

"This _is_ what I felt." Reid whispered as he pushed slowly back into him. "It's an important part of why I like being fucked by you so much." Reid whispered in his ear as he slowly pulled out, sending shivers through Hotch's body. "You're good at balancing pain." Reid slammed all the way in roughly and grabbed Hotch's waist. He held his throat firmly, choking him, and started pounding him aggressively.

The sounds of their bodies coming together repeatedly, filled the room, and Morgan watched, waiting for the right moment. 

"And pleasure." Reid finished his sentence, and slowed down to almost nothing again, and moved his hand from Hotch's throat, letting him breathe, up to his mouth. He pushed his fingers into Hotch's mouth, getting them wet, then started stroking him. 

Reid was getting close again, and though he was trying his best to hold off, he planned on letting it happen this time. 

Hotch was shaking and panting hard, getting close now, too. He'd never felt anything like this. He was used to coming from just the front, but the feeling of Reid inside him added a whole new level he never knew existed. His body tingled like crazy and he felt like it was about to happen. 

Reid pushed Hotch into the wall and started pounding him hard, pushing the back of his neck so he couldn't move his head. "Next time, remember how nice I was this time." Reid whispered as he pounded himself into Hotch relentlessly, thinking of all the things he wanted to do to him in the dungeon. 

Hotch groaned intensely, growing louder as he started coming. Reid grabbed his throat and choked him, pushing Hotch over the edge, moaning loudly through Reid's delicately balanced grip. 

Reid was free now to finish himself off as he pleased. He pulled out and motioned for Morgan.

"What are you doing?" Morgan asked, nervous that it was what he suspected. 

Reid didn't answer. Instead, when Morgan got close enough, he started undressing him, and then pulled him into the shower. He stroked him and kissed him eagerly, caressing his body with his free hand. 

Morgan started to tingle and shake, hungry for Reid's intensity. 

Reid turned Morgan around and lined him up with Hotch, pushing him in slowly. 

Morgan held Hotch's waist and breathed fast and shallow, pushing all the way in, unable to believe that he was inside Hotch now. He thrust a few times, slowly, making Hotch moan quietly, before working up to a hard and fast pace. Hotch arched his back and pushed back against Morgan, holding himself in place for him. 

Morgan had always thought of him as impervious, and untouchable, a superior, and now, he was fucking him. 

Reid grinned and watched Morgan pound the living daylights out of Hotch until he was obviously getting close. Reid stopped him, pulled him out, and kissed him gently, calming him down. Then he stepped back, and turned to face Hotch, and pushed back into him. 

Hotch groaned, surprised how good it felt to be used like this, despite being somewhat sore. 

Reid thrust slowly but firmly, rocking his hips and really grinding himself around inside of Hotch, making him whimper in an attempt to hide how much he was feeling it, and loving it. 

Morgan took the opportunity to grab the controller off the floor and turned the vibrator back up to 50%. 

Reid moaned loudly and arched his back, grabbing Hotch's hips and pulling him hard onto himself. Hotch moaned intensely, trying to stay quieter than Reid. 

Reid whimpered and panted hard, unable to think clearly enough to finish fucking Hotch. 

Morgan decided he'd help. He stood behind him and suddenly thrust all the way into him. 

Reid squeezed Hotch hard, and pushed into him harder, using his legs, wanting desperately to come inside him while pounding away at him. 

Reid thought Morgan was going to ruin that by making him come right now, unable to move freely. 

Reid tried to hold off, and Morgan held still, giving him a second. 

By now, the water was running cold, but none of them seemed to notice or care. 

Morgan finally, slowly pulled most of the way out, then carefully held Reid's waist, and slowly pulled him back against himself, and most of the way out of Hotch. 

Reid closed his eyes and groaned, unable to believe it still felt this good after everything that had been done to him. He didn't seem to be becoming desensitized.

Morgan pushed suddenly all the way into him, pushing him all the way into Hotch. Reid held onto Hotch desperately, moaning and panting hard. 

"Stop.... turn it off. I don't wanna come yet." Reid pleaded as Morgan ignored him and started thrusting steadily, feeling the strong vibrations inside Reid's body. 

Reid groaned loudly through gritted teeth as Morgan pounded him for awhile, coaxing occasional groans from Hotch when Morgan slammed Reid particularly hard. 

Hotch was hard again, and on the verge of coming from hearing and feeling Reid getting fucked while he was still inside him. He could feel his dick pulse every time Morgan hit him really deep, making him moan. 

Reid was out of it. The buzzing was too much, and although he was close to coming, the buzzing overwhelmed the feeling and made it so he was continuously dancing on the edge of coming, but not crossing the line yet. 

Morgan stopped, and pushed hard into Reid, hard enough to push him up into Hotch deeper. Reid moaned and laid against Hotch's back, breathing heavily. 

Morgan pulled back again, and grabbed Reid's waist, and pushed him against Hotch for a few seconds before suddenly puling him back and pushing him forward again rapidly, making him thrust quickly. 

Reid moaned softly, and started helping, moving on his own, holding Hotch by his shoulder and waist. He concentrated on fucking Hotch, and let Morgan sliding in and out of him as he did it be an added bonus. 

Morgan turned the vibrations down a bit, and held Reid's waist, helping him move. Reid was rolling his hips now, seductively grinding against Hotch, on the verge of coming, and Morgan slammed into him and grabbed his throat and pinned his hands behind his back. 

Reid groaned intensely, ready to be ridden hard while he rode Hotch. His heart raced in anticipation, and he started to come as Morgan began pounding him aggressively. 

Reid moaned and rocked his hips, pushing himself as far into Hotch as he could every time Morgan pushed into him. 

Morgan reached around and pulled Hotch's hips back, sandwiching Reid between them as he came, moaning loudly and squirming between them, feeling so full and so much pressure he couldn't stand it. Morgan covered his mouth and bit his throat as he thrust hard several times, making Reid groan and tense as he finished coming, gasping softly.

Morgan let go of Reid and pulled out of him. He moved him back, pulling him out of Hotch, and lined himself up. Morgan pushed into Hotch suddenly, going right back to his fast pace and let himself come freely, and leaned over Hotch, moaning in his ear as he thrust steadily.

Hotch's body was buzzing and his head was foggy. He couldn't believe what just happened. 

Morgan thrust hard and fast for another minute, gripping Hotch's waist, enjoying the sensations of holding him like this. 

Finally, Morgan pulled out, leaving Hotch bent over against the wall, and washed off, and helped Reid wash up too. 

Hotch stayed against the wall for a bit, catching his breath, processing everything. 

Morgan and Reid got out and left to get ready for bed, however pointless that may have been, since they'd most likely end up naked again anyway. 

Hotch finally gathered himself enough to stand and get out. He turned off the shower and dried himself. He got dressed and Reid and Morgan were at the kitchen counter talking and laughing about something random when he came out. 

"Hey." He said shyly as he joined them. 

"Hey." Reid blushed and looked down at his glass. 

"Hey." Morgan laughed, breaking the tension. "That was hot." He grinned at Hotch. 

Hotch rolled his eyes and shook his head, blushing, and laughed slightly, trying not to think about it too much. 

Reid couldn't stop thinking about how much more fun he could have at Hotch's place. 

Morgan noticed that Reid was spacing out again, and his face was all red. 

Hotch noticed too. "So, have you thought about what you're going to tell us?" He asked, snapping Reid back to the present. 

"What?" Reid asked, not sure what he meant.

"About what's going on. I know you're not just going to tell us outright. You're going to come up with a believable half lie that's technically true but doesn't really explain what's going on. What is it?" Hotch teased. 

"I don't know." Reid didn't know what to say. He just couldn't quench this feeling. 

"Simpler than I was expecting." Hotch sighed, chuckling. "And more straightforward and honest." He shrugged jokingly.

"Whatever." Reid rolled his eyes and tried to think about other things. He didn't want to talk about this yet when he wasn't even sure what was going on. 

"Well, I don't have to go home tonight. What do you want to do?" Hotch asked both of them seriously. He wanted to see how long it would take Reid to turn things sexual if he didn't make any moves or suggestions or innuendos. 

Morgan shrugged and looked at Reid, who was once again, red faced and spaced. 

"Reid." Hotch got his attention. "What do you want to do?" 

"I don't know. Whatever you want." Reid shrugged, trying to hide the fact that he really meant _whatever_ he wanted. 

"Let's watch a movie." Hotch suggested. 

Reid and Morgan both shrugged and said that it was fine with them.

Hotch went through the movies until he and Morgan agreed on one. Reid didn't agree on _any_ movies, and he didn't really care, anyway. He didn't think he'd be able to concentrate no matter what they watched. 

Hotch started the movie and they all got in the bed, Reid in the middle. 

Hotch purposefully avoided doing anything that could trigger Reid, but Morgan didn't know he was doing that. He was genuinely watching the movie. 

Hotch kept a close eye on Reid, discretely. He seemed to be watching the movie, surprisingly enough. 

He really was, too. He was surprised that it made it easier to focus on things other than what had been done to him and what he wanted to have done to him. 

Until they got to a certain part of the movie. 


	5. Billy Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been awhile. I'm so sorry! I'm so inconsistent 😅 I've had an inspiration, though, and have started writing again! You may want to freshen your memory on the last chapter. I know I had to lol. Anyways, sorry for the wait. I will keep writing. I have a full time job, though, so I may only post about once a week. Please be patient with me ☺️ Thank you all for your continued support. Happy reiding!

They were watching Billy Jack, and were just getting to the rape scene. Hotch and Morgan had completely forgotten about that part because they hadn't seen it in so long, since they were pretty young. 

Reid had never seen it before, and though he felt awful for the woman, seeing someone get tied up was triggering his arousal, and he tried hard to hide it. He didn't want them to think he was an awful perverted person. He'd never wish that kind of treatment on anyone else. Only on himself. 

Hotch noticed Reid's mood shift, and grinned to himself. 

Morgan noticed too, and waited for someone else to make the first move. 

Reid couldn't help but imagine himself tied up like that. The thought of being so helpless while they had their way with him made his face flush and his heart race and his body tingle. He unconsciously shifted his body, moving his hips in a subtly seductive manner. 

Hotch watched Reid out of the corner of his eye, until he couldn't take it anymore. Reid unconsciously chewed his lower lip as he stared at the screen, hoping he wasn't being watched. His heart raced and his temperature rose. He could feel his face flush and his waist tingled. He could no longer focus on the movie.

Hotch casually scootched closer and nonchalantly put his arm around Reid's shoulder, smirking. 

Reid felt his hairs stand up as Hotch's lips brushed his ear.

"You want me to do that to you." Hotch exhaled his hot breath slowly on Reid's neck, sending shivers down his back. It wasn't a question. He was telling Reid that he was going to do that to him. Sooner or later. 

Reid understood and nodded his head slightly, breathing slow and deep in an attempt to keep his cool. He was exhausted and sore, and wanted to resist, but he wasn't sure he could. Especially if Hotch kept coming on to him. 

Hotch smirked and backed off, impressed by how well Reid had maintained his composure. Hotch thought it was best to give Reid a break tonight, if at all possible. He discreetly glanced at Morgan and gave a 'no go' look. 

Morgan was surprised, and a little disappointed, but he trusted Hotch's judgement. If Hotch could hold back, so could he, and they both wanted what was best for their lover and best friend. The last thing they wanted was to take advantage of Reid if there was something wrong with him. They still needed to figure out _if_ anything was wrong with him, and if so, what?

Hotch laid back and relaxed, making it obvious that he intended to finish the movie instead of fooling around.

Reid was relieved and disappointed. Ultimately he was glad Hotch seemed to be catching on and trying to help him maintain some composure and self control. 

Morgan scooted closer to Reid and snuggled up to him, careful not to be too touchy feely. He put his palm against Reid's and intertwined their fingers. Reid smiled. He liked that a lot. 

The next morning Reid woke up alone. Hotch and Morgan had gone to get breakfast and coffee. Reid was thankful to have a few moments to himself. He got up and got ready for the day while trying to keep the thoughts and urges and memories from dominating his thoughts. 

After a bit he heard them walking up the steps to the door. 

"Hey, he's up." Morgan was cheerful as he walked in and set the coffee on the counter and gave Reid a big warm hug. Reid blushed a bit and hugged him back. 

"You're in a good mood." Reid laughed to distract himself from the urge to fantasize about Morgan's every touch. 

Morgan finished the hug and started sorting through the food Hotch had set on the counter, and handed out the coffees. 

"Thanks for letting me sleep in." Reid felt comfortable, cozy, and cared for. 

"Of course." Hotch smiled casually and sweetly. He knew they didn't have long before they had to report in for a new case, on their day off, again. He hadn't told them yet. He wanted them to really enjoy the little bit of time they had. Hotch knew it would be hard for all of them, because they were going to be practicing celibacy for a time. TxT

They finished chatting and eating their breakfast, and Hotch finally broke the news. Although it did get old at times, they knew that was part of the job they'd signed up for. 

Soon they were off to work. 

Reid was already having trouble concentrating by the end of Garcia's dissertation. His eyes flitted between Hotch, Morgan, and his twiddling thumbs in his lap. He wanted them to bully and torment him. His cheeks flushed at the thought that someone might be able to tell what he's thinking about. 

Hotch knew. Morgan didn't quite know yet, but he had an idea. 

Reid was surprised when everyone got up and started leaving. Morgan put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Hey, we gotta go." Morgan smiled kindly. "You coming?" He teased. 

"Of course." Reid replied quickly, trying to act normal. He got up and followed the others to the jet, trying to push away all the memories that crept up from the break room, Hotch's office, and the jet. 

Morgan escorted Reid until Hotch showed up and took over. 

"You'll be ok." Hotch hugged him close while waiting for everyone to get boarded. Reid relished the comfort and closeness. 

Once everyone else was boarded, Hotch loosened his hold, letting Reid step back a bit. 

"Ok, let's go." Hotch smiled comfortingly and kissed Reid atop his head. 

Reid's heart raced and his body wanted Hotch. He tried to keep his head about him though. As much as he didn't want his lovers to know how demented he'd become, he really didn't want to embarrass himself in front of the rest of the team. 

Hotch gave him a sec to gather his things and straighten his head out. He knew to not even so much as kiss Reid right now, or it could set him off on an uncontrollable craving for their abuse. 

He walked Reid to the jet where Morgan was waiting, and they boarded and got settled in their seats. 

Reid and Morgan sat beside each other and Hotch sat with the girls and Rossi to flesh out their plan for when they hit the ground. The next case was going to be a doozy and they needed to work hard and efficiently. 

Morgan's job for now was to watch Reid and help cover him if he had any issues arise. 

Morgan found it surprisingly difficult to be trying to help Reid not feel the things that Morgan so loved making him feel. It felt wrong and backwards. 

It was hard for Reid, too. Really hard. 

Hotch smiled as he approached the two. Reid was leaning against Morgan's chest. They were both sleeping. 

Hotch brushed Reid's hair out of his face and caressed his cheek with his thumb. Reid grunted and shifted slightly, causing Morgan's arm to slide off his shoulder. Morgan woke up and looked at Hotch who was holding his finger in front of his mouth, telling Morgan to stay quiet. 

Morgan looked at Reid and smiled, squeezing him to himself and kissing the top of his head. 

"We're about to land." Hotch said quietly as he sat across from them. 

"Ok." Morgan replied. He gently grabbed and shook Reid's shoulder to wake him, and tilted his chin up to put him face to face with himself. "Babe, time to get up." 

Reid slowly came to, smiling at the sight of Morgan's face so close to his, then blushing, wondering if he'd get a kiss. He knew it might set him off, but he wanted one so bad. 

Morgan felt the same, and settled for a kiss on the forehead. 

Reid was a little disappointed, but also thankful. He didn't want to deal with the struggle of fighting his "issue" while surrounded by FBI. 

After waiting for everyone else to disembark, the three made way and followed the team to the FBI headquarters in Chicago where they were briefed on everything. 

Reid was relieved that he was finding the distraction incredibly helpful. He was fascinated and busy absorbing every word the man before them said, building a complex, yet completely clear to Reid, model of the case in his mind. 

Morgan and Hotch also found themselves surprisingly intrigued by this case. 

A serial killer had apparently been living in Illinois for the past several years. Undetected until recently, he is someone who has been killing for decades. He travels the country, killing carefully, slowly, patiently, and consistently. He is known for being incredibly intelligent, efficient, deadly, and as elusive as vague lore. Everywhere he went, he'd settle down, sometimes for years, and never was his presence or his criminal activity noticed until he was long gone and years into killing in the next location. As time and technology caught up with him, so did age.

He's started to slip up, but he hasn't slowed in killing. The FBI hopes this is their chance to catch him before he moves again. That means they need to be discreet. One breath out into the aether that they're onto him, and he could escape their grasp once more, perhaps until his natural death. They had to be quick, quiet, and smart. This was quite probably their last chance. 

Their final opportunity to catch the Phantom. 


	6. Reuger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's my day off today and tomorrow, so I might post a couple times. I feel like since I ghosted you guys for so long, I should spoil you a bit. Instead of waiting for a really long chapter, I'll get a few short ones out. Then I'll get a nice long one ready for next week or so! Tell me if that's a good idea, or would you rather wait for longer chapters? Thanks for reading! ❤️❤️❤️

The Phantom was a mysterious man. Reid had learned briefly about him in college. What miniscule information they knew about him wasn't even certain. The man seemed to kill indiscriminately and he never struck the same area twice. It made connecting his kills nearly impossible. The cherry on top was that his calling card, was that he had no calling card.

It was as though he killed merely to show how intelligent and capable a killer he was. He didn't seem to fit the profile of any previously known murderers' personality. He killed not out of any mental instability or necessity. He killed because he could. Because it was easy. He did it to show off.

When Reid learned about him, however, not much of this was known. Everything the books had on this guy was just speculation. They only started to figure out something was up after one lone detective from Arkansas who had family in Arizona and would summer there with them and help the local law officers on occasion while visiting, just happened to recognize a pattern one day. 

For four years in Arizona, the murder/disappearance rate nearly doubled, then went back to normal suddenly. The next year, for three years at the time he realized it and an additional year after, the same thing happened in Arkansas. None of the bodies have been recovered to this day, but belongings have. Some with blood and dna from the victims. Never from the perpetrator, though. 

Eventually the "event" left Arkansas and Lt Reuger lost track of him. Now he was here in Chicago with the FBI who had agreed to let him help. They normally wouldn't have, but he'd written them many times over the years and had compiled his own set of data on the killer by himself, and with the urgency of this case, they needed all the help they could get. 

"It's an honor to meet you." He shook Reid's hand eagerly after the briefing. "I'm lieutenant Steven Reuger, from Arkansas. I've been a fan of yours for a long time." 

"Really?" Reid smiled, but was surprised. "Well, I appreciate the flattery. I feel a bit ashamed that I don't know anything about you. If they'd told me you were going to be here I would've looked you up." He planned to once he had some free time. 

"Of course, I understand. Don't feel bad. You have enough on your plate. I know you're going to be a critical part of catching this guy." Reuger placed a hand on Reid's shoulder. "Do that, and all is forgiven." He winked at Reid and walked out to his temporary office the FBI was providing for him. 

"What was that?"

Reid jumped when he heard Hotch's voice behind him suddenly. 

"Woah!" Hotch held Reid steady. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. You ok?" 

"Yeah." Reid blushed, fighting the urge to curl up against Hotch's chest. 

"What did Reuger say?" Hotch had read up on him briefly on the flight in. 

"He was just introducing himself. I guess he's seen my work before." Reid answered shyly. He didn't particularly hate having "fans", but he didn't particularly like it, either. It often gave cause to some unstable people to become stalkers, and those stories never ended well. 

"He has quite an impressive background as well. Especially for someone who works in Arkansas. I wonder why he never moved up?" Hotch wondered aloud. 

"He said he simply wanted to put his services to good use in his home state. He wanted to be a big fish in a little pond." Morgan answered as he approached. 

Hotch gave him a questioning look. 

"I asked." Morgan shrugged. "Ready to go?" 

"Yeah, just a sec." Hotch looked at Reid. He hadn't told him yet. 

"What?" Reid asked. 

"The FBI has an office for you. They need you here, using this." Morgan knocked on his head and laughed lightly. 

"They need Morgan and I on the field." Hotch knew Reid wouldn't like this. 

"What? No." Reid didn't want to be separated like that. 

"It's what's necessary, Reid." Hotch was stern, then softened his tone. "And it's what's best. You need time away from us. We can't hinder this case with our...." Hotch looked for the right words. "struggle to keep our hands off each other." Hotch got just a little too close for a public venue, and Reid's body started to react. 

"See." Morgan chuckled as he stepped between the two, putting some distance between them. He turned to Reid and put his hands on his shoulders. "This is Chicago, too. We don't want to risk anything else happening to you." Morgan pointed out. "And, you're still not completely healed."

Hotch agreed. "It's better for everyone this way. You need to do what you do best. Help them catch this guy." 

Reid knew they were right. Hesitantly, he agreed. "I'll still see you afterwards, though, right?" 

"Of course. We're sharing a room. The team knows, so why waste money on rooms we don't need." Hotch grinned, making Reid blush, giving him hope. 

"Ok. You be safe. I'm serious." Reid looked at them both, concern distorting his cute face. 

Hotch and Morgan melted. They wanted to pounce on Reid so bad you might say he was in danger. They had a job to do, however, and it was time to go.

"I promise, we will look out for each other." Morgan side hugged Hotch and pulled Reid in for a quick group hug. "We'll be fine." 

Morgan let them go and Reid hugged Hotch tight. "I'll be really mad if something happens to either of you." He let go and hugged Morgan tight. 

"Yeah, me too." Morgan laughed.

Reid let go. "Ok, you better go before I change my mind and make a scene." He was half joking. 

"Ok." Morgan chuckled. "You know I love you right?"

"Of course." Reid blushed. Morgan knew that was 'Reid' for "me too." 

Hotch was a bit jealous. Though he knew they both knew it, they never really casually said that to each other. Now if he said it, it would look like he was copying Morgan. 

Reid smiled nervously at Hotch as if to say "you don't have to say it. In fact, please don't say it." 

Hotch smiled. "Ditto." He laughed and Reid smiled and turned around shaking his head. He walked away, giving a peace sign as he left and yelled back without looking. "Ditto." 


	7. Old Chicago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid starts helping the FBI with the case, and he Hotch and Morgan get to know more about amazing Lt Reuger. 
> 
> I'm sorry there's so much story and no smut. Y'all have been waiting 😉 The wait will be worth it. 
> 
> Also I got majorly inspired, so I hope you guys do enjoy the story, even without smut. I know a lot of you do, my lovelies. You know who you are. Hi! :)

"It feels so strange, just leaving him like that." Morgan was laid back and slumped down into the passenger seat, the seatbelt holding him from slipping off the edge of the seat, his shoes up on the dash crisscrossed, which Hotch hated. His elbow rested on the center console, which Hotch also hated because he couldn't get into it. His chin rested in his palm, his fingernails being just barely nibbled away, tiny bits at a time, as he thought hard about Reid's body language. It was so confusing. It gave Morgan the feeling that just looking at him wrong could be dangerous. He didn't know why, though. 

"He'll be ok." Hotch suppressed his annoyance with Morgan's disrespect to the interior of the vehicle and tried to settle the worry that was apparent on his face. 

"How do you do that?" Morgan smiled, though he sounded annoyed.

"What?" Hotch laughed, confused. 

"Read my damn mind. It's scary." Morgan teased. 

"I know you can tell he's struggling with something. I have a strong feeling that it's something mental, most likely from the trauma he's experienced." Hotch sighed. 

"Like a mind break, or something?" Morgan asked. 

"I don't know. I think it's more along the lines of an adaptation to help him cope. I have some ideas to try to coax some more intel on his true state of mind." Hotch knew his plan would give him the answers he wanted. What he didn't know, was if it would be worth it. 

"You gonna share those plans with me?" Morgan was curious now. 

"Well, we're already in phase 1. Give him space. A lot of space. Too much space. We can't touch him or kiss him. Normal affection is fine. Be yourself, be kind to him. But don't be sexual at all. Until I say otherwise. I know it'll be difficult." Hotch smirked. 

"What will that accomplish?" Morgan was already figuring it out, but he wanted to hear Hotch's explanation. 

"I want to see how deep his obsession runs." Hotch replied. 

"Obsession?" Morgan was surprised. He knew Reid was surprisingly kinky, but he hadn't thought of it as an obsession. "You think that's what the problem is?" 

"No. I think that comes naturally to him. It obviously does. But the fact that it's gotten so bad that it's a problem isn't good. That's what I think is from the trauma. Think about it. He was a virgin. You know what I did to him." Hotch still had a hard time swallowing those words. "Then the other things that happened to him, I think, pushed his mind into a place it had never been before. To compensate and help him cope, his mind decided to not only accept the things that happened to him, but make him think he liked it, and he wanted it. Like that makes it ok somehow. It gives him a feeling of control over himself that he feels was taken away from him." Hotch realized as he spoke that he was probably right, and that could be bad. 

"What does that mean? Are we hurting him when we......" Morgan couldn't finish. 

"Not necessarily. I don't think we've taken things too far, yet. His mind craves abuse right now. Far beyond what we've been doing. By stopping all contact now, we should be able to gauge how bad it is by his reaction. The more self control he exhibits, the better." Hotch paused. "Then there's phase 2." 

"What's phase 2?" Morgan didn't like the expression on Hotch's face. 

"When he finally breaks, we're going to give him what he wants, until he can't take it anymore. Then, guage his reaction again." Hotch was excited about the idea. He was concerned that it might not be a good idea. That's why they had to do phase 1 first. 

"Let's hope it goes well." Morgan trusted Hotch. He hoped he was right to. 

"How's it going?" 

Reid jumped again at the sudden intrusion. 

"I'm sorry." Lt Reuger touched Reid's elbow lightly and laughed politely, making sure Reid was ok. "Lost in thought, eh?" 

"Yeah." Reid chuckled at himself. "Just read through all the reports of the victims thought to possibly belong to the Phantom." Reid was surprised that Reuger didn't have any reaction to that statement. 

"What?" Reuger asked, as Reid stared at him. 

"Sorry, I'm just not used to this. Usually someone I don't know would be shocked. It's strange that a complete stranger knows me so well." Reid almost blushed. "By the way, I looked into you, too. It seems if you'd had half a mind to, you could have given me a run for my money for my position at Quantico." 

"Oh, that's never been for me." Reuger quickly waved his hand in dismissal of the notion. "I feel like everybody with real skill always moves to the big cities where all the money and action is. People don't realize how much action there is in the country, though. We need good people everywhere, not just in Chicago. Or Virginia." Reuger gave a teasing smile. 

"I'm sure your department appreciates your loyalty." Reid smiled big. 

"Hey, so, I actually had a reason for scaring you." Reuger teased some more. 

"That's a relief. I don't enjoy being needlessly scared for no reason." Reid found it easy to tease him back. 

I know it's a bit late, but I haven't eaten since coffee and donuts earlier, and I know you haven't, either. Wanna grab a quick lunch and compare notes? I know a great sandwich place just around the corner. FBI eat there all the time. Good prices, great food, and a discount for all law enforcement." Reuger smiled and clicked his tongue. 

Reid was actually pretty hungry, and he wouldn't otherwise be eating anything until dinner tonight, and who knew when that might be. "Sure, that sounds good." 

"Great." Reuger let Reid by and followed him downstairs and outside. They walked together down the sidewalk. The sun was out, bright, and warm when the cold wind wasn't hitting you. 

Hotch and Morgan had gone to a few of the more recent crime scenes and spent some time looking through other cases and comparing notes with the officers who'd been leading them around.

They were on their way back to pick up Reid when Morgan got a text from him saying Lt Reuger had driven him to the hotel. He was staying at the same one, on the same floor. He'd been kinda living there for awhile, ever since he found out that the Phantom was in Chicago. 

They got to their room and were surprised when Reid wasn't there. Panic struck immediately and Hotch was already calling his cell and Morgan was pulling up Reuger's number. 

Reid answered on the second ring. "Hey." He sounded cheerful and completely fine. "You guys are here already? That was fast. I'll be right there."

Hotch sighed in relief and felt a bit silly. He couldn't help but worry, though. He got Morgan's attention as he was about to dial Reuger. "He's fine, he's coming up." 

Morgan sighed in relief.

Hotch heard Reid thank Reuger for letting him hang out while he waited for them, and then he hung up. 

Soon Reid was knocking at the door. Morgan answered, and gave him a key card. He was eager to be sure he really was ok. 

"Hey!" Reid began happily, interrupted by Morgan bear hugging him suddenly. 

"I do not like you being away from us in this big city. Every time I don't hear from you my mind immediately goes to the worst case scenarios." Morgan was legitimately stressed out. 

"I have to say, I didn't expect to be so on edge. I thought I'd feel like you were safer, hanging out with FBI all day." Hotch brushed Reid's hair aside, appreciating having the opportunity to do so. "You should stay in touch better and don't come to the hotel without us anymore." Hotch pulled Reid away from Morgan and hugged him securely and lovingly. 

"Reuger might take it personally if I suddenly start to reject his offers for rides. He doesn't know about us being together, as far as I know." Reid pointed out.

Hotch nodded ever so slightly. He knew where Reid was going with this.

"We're working together, and staying in the same hotel. It just made sense to save you the trip back to hq if he's already headed this way." Reid explained, though he was more than willing to do whatever they wanted him to do, if they were sure it was best, and it made them feel better. 

"You know, you're right, Reid. You're an adult, and he's a Lieutenant. Of course you can ride with him. Just, let us know, though. Ok?" Hotch became more reasonable as the adrenaline faded from his system. "I guess we're just a little paranoid still from everything that happened. Forgive us for overreacting." Hotch stroked Reid's cheek with his thumb. 

"What I really want is to ride with you two." Reid buried his face in Hotch's chest, hoping they wouldn't catch the double entendre behind his words. Reid had already figured out that Hotch and Morgan were purposefully restraining themselves, and so he tried to do the same. 

"We'll ride together every morning." Hotch squeezed him tight. "Have you eaten?" 

"Yeah, I had a sandwich a few hours ago. I could eat again, though." Reid usually didn't particularly care about any specific foods, but he had always wanted to try Chicago pizza. He was curious if it really was all it was made out to be. 

"Let's go." Morgan grabbed the keys and walked quickly and seriously to the door. He was so ready to go eat some pizza in Chicago with the loves of his life. "C'mon!" Morgan looked back impatiently, waiting for them. 

Reid laughed and Hotch held his shoulder as they followed the eager Morgan to the elevator. 

Reuger was just getting back to his door with snacks and soda from the vending machine. "Oh, hey. You're the Quantico team! I wanted to introduce myself earlier, but, you know, there were more important matters at hand." He seemed delighted. 

"Well, part of the team." Hotch laughed modestly. 

"I'm Lt Steven Reuger, Arkansas." He shook their hands firmly. "It's really an honor to be standing with the three of you." 

"The honor is ours." Hotch introduced himself and Morgan. "You single handedly deal with most of the serious crime in many of the southern midwest's states. You belong at Quantico, to be frank." Hotch smiled admiringly. He'd hoped Reuger might one day take an interest in joining the FBI, but he understood his decision to remain local, too. 

"We were just going to get pizza. You're more than welcome to join us." Reid was glad that Hotch seemed to like him. 

"Yeah, why don't you come with us. Do you have other plans?" Morgan remembered he'd been about to enter his room when they had come upon him. 

"Well, I do always enjoy using the job as an excuse to get out. Why don't we compare theories over food?" Reuger accepted the invitation. "Just, let me put this 'woulda been' dinner in my room for later." He laughed as he opened his door and tossed the snacks inside, crashing on the counter and making a racket that Reid had to stifle a chuckle at. 

"Great. I'll drive." Hotch led the way. 

Reid rolled his eyes and laughed again. Hotch always had to drive. 

Once they were seated in the busy restaurant, Reid took a moment to observe his surroundings. The building was old. Yellow walls accented with beams of dark wood along the walls and ceiling, the same wood as the booths and chairs. The only windows were slits out onto the street near the ceiling, through which you could see the silhouettes of pedestrians' ankles as they walked in front of the headlights facing the store from across the busy intersection in the waning sun's evening shadow. 

Most places Reid had been, other than Vegas, of course, settled down around this time on a weekday. Not Chicago. If anything, the "day" was just beginning and getting busier. 

The place was noisy, but being FBI and law enforcement, they got taken back to one of the big private booths that are always kept clear and readily available for high class reservations and special persons such as themselves. 

"What are we thinking, guys? Large pie and a few pints?" Reuger knew the best way to eat in Chicago. He'd always been fond of the city, which was why he'd been so excited at the prospect of getting to spend time here working on a case. He never expected to be seated here in that exact situation, with his favorite members of the BAU.

"You know, when I was a college student, I wrote a fictional story about you guys for a term paper." Reuger sheepishly admitted. 

"What? Really?" Hotch was surprised. 

"Oh yeah. I think kids call them 'fanfics' these days. I pretty much just made up a crazy case that you had to solve. I got perfect scores on that paper. I still have the original copy. I could send the digital copy to you if you're interested." Reuger offered. 

"I'd like to read it." Reid spoke up. "What's it called?" 

"You'll love this. BAU." Reuger laughed before finishing. "Bad Ass Unit." 

The three laughed as well. "I like that, it's perfect." Morgan was nearly in tears. 

"It's good." Hotch admitted, his cheeks starting to get sore from not being able to stop smiling. 

"I can't wait for pretty boy to read it in five seconds and tell us all about it." Morgan elbowed Reid playfully. 

Reid laughed and elbowed him back. "I'm not going to tell you about it. You'll have to read it on your own. Make sure to let Hotch read it first though, or he'll be waiting forever for you to finish." Reid teased. Of course, they could all read separate copies at once. 

"Geez, well, I see how it is then." Morgan feigned butthurtedness. 

They chatted a bit more while they waited for the server to return with their drinks and take their order. 

"So, Lieutenant, if you don't mind me asking, I'm curious why it is that you've remained adamant all these years about staying small time?" Hotch had wanted to know for a long time. 

"Well, I certainly don't mind you asking. It is a bit of a long, personal story. I'm happy to share, though, if you really want to know." Reuger offered. 

"Only if you really don't mind." Hotch didn't want to make him do anything that was uncomfortable. 

"Oh, it's fine. I haven't revisited the memories in a good while. It's about time to freshen up, make sure I still remember all the facts." Reuger began, taking a moment to gather his thoughts and figure out where to start. 

"I was raised by my grandparents in Fort Smith, where I was born. My parents were young and reckless. My mother died of a drug overdose when I was very young and my father didn't take it very well. He was in and out of my life a lot until I went to college. He was always so good to me when he would see me. Even when he looked downright awful. There were times I thought he'd collapse and die in front of me on the floor, but he never did." Reuger seemed to sadden.

"He used to bring me gifts, but eventually that stopped. As I got older, into highschool, he started seeing me less and less. I didn't know why until much later." Reuger paused to see if anyone had any questions or comments before moving on. When nobody spoke, he continued. 

"My third year in college, I got a phone call from the sheriff from my hometown. My father had been arrested. They wouldn't tell me why over the phone. I took time off and went to see my family and find out what was going on. All they told me was it was serious and they wanted to tell me in person." Reuger checked his audience's reactions to see if they were putting the pieces together yet. He was also stalling. This next part was the hard part to tell. 

"I got home, and everyone I was closest to was there. They sat me down and tried to control their own emotions, and not scare me too much as they tried to explain to me that my father was a prolific serial killer." Reuger sighed a tentative breath out. 

"I couldn't believe what they were telling me. I didn't believe them. They must have the wrong guy. My dad was framed, I thought. He had to have been." Reuger sighed. "Unfortunately, he wasn't." 

"Wow, I'm sorry." Reid immediately understood the implications. Reid worried about his own mind, due to schizophrenia being genetic. Being a serial killer was also partly genetic. Unlike schizophrenia, however, your likelihood of becoming a killer also had a lot to do with how you were raised. 

"Well, don't be too sorry. There's not much to be done about it now, and I like to think that perhaps if my father hadn't been what he was, perhaps I wouldn't have chosen this line of work. If that had been the case, who else would have stuck in there through all those cases for all those years that nobody else wanted to take the time and put in the hard work to bring the guilty to justice and the families some closure? If it had to be me, I'm just glad I was capable of fulfilling my obligations to repay my father's debt to society." Reuger smiled sadly. 

"Your father's actions were not yours. You don't owe society anything for his sake. However, I will say that the country is certainly a better and safer place because of your dedication to justice and honor and doing what's right, even when it seems impossible." Hotch smiled knowingly. 

"I appreciate that." Reuger sighed again, trying to shift the mood for the better. "Well, enough of the macabre." Reuger grinned mischievously. "Let's talk murder." 

The four compared notes over pizza, then continued to compare notes on the case at hand and other cases Reuger had worked on that they were familiar with, over pint after pint. Between the four of them, though, none of them were getting too wasted. Except Reid, of course. They were professionals on a job and had to get up and be in tip top condition the next morning. 

Finally, Hotch called it. "Well, this is probably about the latest we should stay up tonight. Better haul it in." 

Everyone agreed and followed Hotch who'd stopped drinking pretty early so he'd be able to drive them back. 

Reid, who notoriously couldn't hold his liquor or control his drinking pace, overdid it just a little. "Heeeey, moo- 'hic' -organ?" 

"What?" Morgan smiled lazily as he helped Reid walk straight. 

"I wannnnnkisss..." Reid pursed his lips.

Reuger was laughing absentmindedly at Reid's antics when he was shocked to see Reid lean into Morgan and kiss him. He was even more shocked when Morgan kissed him back.

"Oh." He accidentally said aloud. Though he had no issue with it, it just shocked him. 

Morgan blushed. "Shit." He was more concerned about setting Reid off than about Reuger seeing them kiss. "Yeah, sorry. We don't hide it, we just try not to shove it in people's faces, y'know? We understand not everyone is comfortable with this kind of thing yet." 

"Oh, you're totally fine. I'm sorry if I came off rude. It just surprised me is all." Reuger laughed it off. 

"It's the beer. We let our best behavior slip a little." Morgan laughed nervously and got the passenger door for Reuger. 

"Of course. Don't worry about it." Reuger sat and grabbed his buckle. "Thank you." 

Morgan smiled. "You're welcome." He shut the door and helped Reid get in back. Morgan knew immediately that Reid was about to make a scene. 

Hotch couldn't tell what was going on, but he hoped Morgan could handle it. 

Reid started grabbing Morgan's hands and trying to put them in his own pants. He leaned into Morgan and started kissing any part of him his lips could find. 

Morgan was pretty sad that he had to waste an opportunity to play with buzzed Reid. He tried to firmly and carefully get ahold of him in a way that would stop him. He knew Reid wouldn't stop until he either passed out, or got off. He hadn't had enough booze to pass out yet. 

If it weren't for Reuger's presence, it wouldn't be that big a deal. Morgan knew Reid would be humiliated if anything happened in front of the Lieutenant, however. 

"Reid, baby, you have to stop. Snap out of it." Morgan whispered in his ear amd held both his wrists with one hand, and his hair with the other. It was the only way to keep Reid from relentlessly kissing and fondling him. 

"But it's been s......" Reid groaned, and Morgan kissed him to shut him up before he embarrassed his future self. The kissing seemed to work. Morgan was afraid it would just rile him up more, but it seemed to satisfy him a little. Hopefully it would be enough to get Reuger to his room before Reid really went for it. 


	8. Capitulo Ocho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid and Reuger continue working hard on the case, and keeping the sandwich shop in business, while Morgan and Hotch visit crime scenes and contemplate life.

Hotch parked. They were finally there. Hotch got out and started walking Reuger up the stairs so that Morgan could get Reid out on his own time. 

"Wait, what about those two?" Reuger asked, confused. "Shouldn't we wait for them?"

"They'll be fine. Morgan is a pro at dealing with drunk Reid." Hotch reassured him.

"You sure?" Reuger looked back over his shoulders and caught a glimpse of Morgan on top of Reid in the backseat. His face flushed. "Oh." He said again, accidentally aloud. 

Hotch just laughed a little, hoping Morgan wouldn't give in that easily. 

Fortunately, Big M little organ has a surprising amount of self control. He made out with Reid to appease him, and himself too, he had to admit. It was hard to stop, but once Reuger was inside and out of eyeshot, he did.

He pulled Reid out of the car and walked quickly up the stairs. He knew Hotch and Reuger were through the corridor and should be getting to the elevator soon. That should give them time to get ahead and hopefully Hotch would get Reuger to his room before Morgan and Reid came stumbling through the hallway. 

Morgan held Reid's wrists low and between the pair, so it didn't look like he was holding him hostage. 

Reid just wanted to curl up against his warm body and fall asleep. 

Morgan noticed Reid had relaxed. Sleepiness was setting in. He pulled him close and hugged him tight. "You'll be ok." 

Reid sighed, contented as he relaxed into Morgan's form, hugging around his waist. 

Morgan could have melted. He wanted to stay like that forever, and kissed the top of Reid's head, smelling his intoxicatingly familiar and pleasant scent mixed with just a hint of clean shampoo from earlier in the morning. 

"We have to get to the room now." Morgan shook Reid back into consciousness. Unsuccessfully. He was practically asleep. 

Morgan smirked and easily scooped his arms under Reid's legs and back and picked him up and carried him to the elevator. 

Next thing Reid knew, it was bright, loud, and his head hurt. 

"Hey." Morgan's voice was sudden and urgent, yet quiet and caring. "I know you don't feel great, but we really have to get going. We have everything ready for you, but we can't let you sleep in any longer." Nothing. Morgan smiled and shook Reid again. "C'mon. I'll carry you if I have to." Morgan started picking him up. 

He couldn't force his eyes to open. "Did I drink _that much_?" 

"I didn't think you did." Morgan seemed a bit confused as well. "Guess you must've, though." 

"I'm sorry. That was dumb." Reid curled into his chest. "What else did I do? Besides the kissing." 

"You remember that?" Morgan was happy to hear that. 

"Yeah. What else did I do?" Reid was afraid to find out. 

"Nothing. You came onto me for a bit, but you soon got tired and I carried you to the room." Morgan assured him. 

"Really? That's a relief. I remember all that. Thank you." Reid smiled and blushed, about to fall asleep again. 

Hotch carried their things and Morgan carried Reid. 

"Is he ok?" Garcia asked suspiciously. 

"Yeah. Just drank too much, apparently." Reid sounded disappointed with himself and tired. He wanted to sleep until they got to work. He did, pretty much. Morgan let him lay his head on his lap in the car. 

"We're here." Morgan gently woke him up. 

"Ok." Reid could barely open his eyes. He felt like he kept shifting from dream to reality, between awake and asleep. He slowly made his body work to get up and open his eyes. He hadn't been that tired since he was a kid. Drinking never made him feel like that before. 

"Maybe you shouldn't work today." Morgan hoped he'd be better by now. 

"No, I just need to get up and move around. Hold on." Reid started to stand, but the sun made it impossible to open his eyes. 

Morgan helped him and took his sunglasses off and put them on Reid. 

Other than his eyes, he seemed to be waking up and feeling better. He didn't feel bad at all, actually. He felt great, other than being drowsy. 

Morgan was almost worried he'd been drugged again. He didn't even want to go down that road again, though. 

They got inside and joined Hotch in the circle in the project room. 

Phantom was smart, methodical, and most dangerous of all, patient. There hadn't been a new crime scene in a little over a month. The police force was always on edge in situations like this. It was a terrible thing to have to pretty much wait around for someone to get murdered before they could make any new moves. 

Soon they had their assignments and scattered. Morgan and Hotch had to get going right away, and Reid of course understood. He needed to get to work, too. He felt guilty and wanted to work extra hard to make up for it. 

"Bye. You guys be safe." Reid was quiet. He knew they weren't really hiding their relationship, but they did like to stay discreet. Nobody really knew about it because; who would ask? They didn't want things to get awkward around the office for Reid, either. Also, you never know people. Creeps like to pick on people like Reid, apparently. 

"You too. We'll be in touch." Morgan smiled and briefly touched Reid before walking away. 

"We'll be fine. I promise." Hotch smiled comfortingly and then left. 

Reid went right to his office and left the door open a crack so he had a little time and some privacy, but if someone needed him, they felt free to walk in. 

He felt relief as he entered without turning the fluorescent light on, and instead only used the lamp on his desk that made the dull tan walls a nice warm shade of amber. He could fall asleep again. 

"No." He exclaimed to himself and stood and turned the lamp off and the fluorescents on and groaned as his eyes winced from the unpleasant light.

'knock knock' Reuger slowly peeked his head in and said hello. 

"Hey." Reid tried not to blush, not sure if he should be embarrassed or not. 

"Hey, how you feeling? You don't look great, no offense." Reuger seemed sincerely sympathetic. 

"I feel fine. The light just hurts my eyes, and I'm tired." Reid rubbed his eyes and couldn't stop because it felt good and turned into a big yawn and stretch. 

Reuger laughed. He found Reid surprisingly adorable. 

"Ugh, that's a little better." Reid felt more at ease now as he finished stretching, instead of just feeling tired. 

"So, don't be mad, but I came here to apologise." Reuger seemed nervous. 

"What? Why?" Reid was suddenly alert. He'd dealt with a lot of weirdos and they come in all shapes and sizes. 

"Last night, I really wish you wouldn't have been pretty much the only one drinking that last pitcher." Reuger continued. "I drank some, too. Remember?" 

"Of course I remember." Reid confirmed. 

"Well, I had put this stuff in the last pitcher without even thinking anything of it because I do it all the time with my friends and we think it's great. It's just sleep medicine. We find that on nights we have to work the next day, we want to limit our drinking and get good rest for the next day. We all drink from the last pitcher before we go home. I didn't realize how fast you were drinking and that everyone else had stopped. By that point I was so embarrassed and felt so bad that I couldn't admit to it then and there. I'm so sorry. I promise, that's all it was, and you'll be ok. There's never enough in there to hurt someone even if they drank it all, I make sure every time. I should have told you." Reuger was red in the face and bowing respectfully, begging forgiveness. 

Reid was trying to figure out how he felt about that. 

"Reid?" Reuger asked hesitantly. 

"That's weird." Reid said in an odd tone. "I believe you. But that's really weird." Reid was thoughtful for a moment.

"I guess I'm not really mad. I'm glad no one drugged me again though." Reid looked down and tried to think of other things. His vivid memory always came back with vivid and accurate imagery. 

"I know, I'm so sorry. I did not expect this to happen. I'm so dumb." Reuger put his palm to his forehead in exasperation with himself. 

"Calm down. You didn't kill anyone." Reid was upset, but he didn't want to make Reuger more upset at the moment. 

"I really feel so terrible. I don't know how I could ever make this up to you." Reuger seemed like he could cry. "I look up to you all, and to have done something like this and ruined my own reputation and put you in danger...." Reuger felt incredibly guilty. 

"Hey, Reuger, calm down. Look at me." Reid grabbed his shoulders. "I'm going to be honest. The fact that myself and my friends have been drugged in the past and I'm sure being a fan, you know that, did initially make me upset. However, I realize that this is not the same thing at all, and you obviously are nothing like them. It was an honest mistake, right? It'll be ok." 

"Really?" Reuger relaxed a little, still unsure that he was forgiven. 

"Really." Reid smiled and patted his shoulder and let go. 

Reuger hugged him. "I'm so relieved. Thank you." 

Reid was surprised, but he hugged him back. "I'll explain it to the others. They'll see it the same way I do." 

"What about Hotch? I don't know if he will. He was drugged more severely, and worse, the baby of the group was drugged and kidnapped. I wouldn't blame him if he never forgives me." Reuger was going to go with whatever Reid decided, but he hated the idea of being hated by Hotch. 

Reid realized he might be right. "Let's just say that you had put some in your own drink and I mistakenly ended up with your drink and you didn't realize it until this morning when you were thinking about it." 

Reuger smiled huge. "You really are a genius! You're a good friend, too." Reuger was delighted. "Thanks. I really owe you one." He started to leave. 

"A couple, actually." Reid teased as he left. 

"You got it!" Reuger yelled as he was off to pick up some information for research purposes for them for the day. 

Reid laughed and thought that was an odd encounter. He'd obviously had much worse though. 

Morgan and Hotch rode together quietly thinking the same thing. "I hope Reid wasn't drugged." 

Morgan had gotten a discreet blood sample from Reid before he woke up to get tested. He'd started carrying a kit around after the incident. 

They soon arrived at a fresh crime scene. 

All the Phantom's crime scenes ever consisted of was a spot where somehow or another, somebody went missing from. All that's ever found is belongings, or footprints. Sometimes there'd be nothing. Just a report from someone who thought they saw something vague in the vicinity on the night someone went missing. 

This one was no different. Nothing new. 

Reuger and Reid worked and read quietly until nearly lunch, when Reuger broke the silence. "Food thirty?" He smiled over the paper he'd been reading. "My treat. It's the least I can do." 

Reid smiled. "That, and try not to put anything in it this time." He half joked. He couldn't help but be a little paranoid. 

"Of course. I was already buzzed at the time, and I felt at home like when I'm with my buddies. They all know I do it and expect it. I didn't even think about it." Reuger reasserted. 

"I know, I'm just teasing." Reid assured him. 

Reid followed down the sidewalk to the sandwich place. 

"Hotch, do you ever have these, like, existential moments where you realize how insane everything that's happened really is?" Morgan was reliving the past, scared of what it could mean if Reid's results turned up positive for drugs. 

"I try not to. But, yes. I do." Hotch was the boss, so his reputation mattered a great deal. He represented everyone on the team. He often couldn't believe how things had planned out, and that he still had his job. 

"And you're always still ok with it?" Morgan asked. 

Hotch was surprised. 

"I mean, I'm not saying I ever think it's not ok, the way things have turned out. It's just, I can't help but wonder what would happen if I did suddenly realize things weren't ok with me anymore. What if I did something I couldn't live with myself for?" Morgan didn't like getting in these existential moods. 

"Like what?" Hotch laughed. Morgan was as good guy as good guys get. Through and through.

"Let Reid down." Morgan seemed to sink a little. "Or you. Or both of you. Maybe the whole team." 

"Well, I don't know why you suddenly think after all this time, that you're going to let us down?" Hotch was getting concerned. 

"It's just, I never expected any of this. I knew I liked Reid the day I met him. I was completely content with the idea of just being his friend. I'd rather have that than nothing, as I've said before. I knew he might find out one way or another someday, though, so I was always ready to cut ties with everyone here if it went south. Now, I'm close to you all. The whole team is my family. I have so much to lose now. That was never even too much of a worry until the bad guys apparently started hunting us back, though." Morgan shuddered at the thought. 

"I guess I see your point." Hotch was thoughtful for a moment. "All I can really say about it, is appreciate what you have while you have it. Don't let useless worry steal your precious time you do have with the ones you love. Of course, stay cautious. Just, don't let worry occupy your mind and waste your time. You're not alone in this. You never will be." Hotch placed his hand on Morgan's. 

"Thanks. You know I got your back too, always." Morgan felt a lot better now. 

"Of course." Hotch smiled as they parked and waited for Reid to reply and answer if he needed a ride or not. 

Soon Reid texted. "Meet you at the hotel :)"

Morgan was relieved and started to feel silly for being so paranoid. A little paranoia was understandable, but he didn't want to become a crazy old coot. His paranoia had nothing to do with Reuger, either. He just didn't like not being near Reid to protect him. 

Soon they were back at the hotel together. Hotch and Morgan arrived first and took their time getting out and walking up the steps. Soon they heard Reuger and Reid. They turned around to wait for them. 

Reid got out quickly and ran to them, having missed them terribly all day. 

Reuger laughed. Reid was kind of like their puppy. 

If he only knew. 

Reid went to Morgan first. Reuger didn't know about Hotch yet and Reid didn't want to overwhelm him. 

Hotch didn't care, though. He grabbed Reid from Morgan hugged him tight, kissing the top of his head. "Missed ya." Hotch laughed and let go. 

Reuger was surprised. He thought that was a little weird, but they did seem to be close. They'd known each other for a long time, after all. Reid was a different kind of person, too. Reuger couldn't pinpoint what, but something about him was special. He felt drawn to it. He never imagined his idols would be like this in person. 


	9. Phase 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howdy y'all! 
> 
> Hope you're enjoying the story! 
> 
> Here's a little long awaited smut! 
> 
> "You know that powerful, overwhelming feeling of "oh my gawd I have to fuck you right this instant"?"
> 
> "No. I'm more familiar with, "oh my gawd, I need to be fucked, this instant."
> 
> "Then we're compatible." 😎
> 
> I've been wondering. Does anybody get the reference of my name? TanKeika? If you can tell me what it's from, I'll give you 1000 extra bonus fan points!!! You get 10 for every chapter you read of this story and the BAU story. 
> 
> 😂 Bye!

Hotch was trying his best to make sure his plan worked, and it would only work if Reid remained untouched for as long as possible, but god he made it hard to resist sometimes, without even trying. 

He was also getting a little jealous of Morgan and Reuger getting to spend more time with him. Once again, because of his position, Morgan was able to be with Reid openly while he couldn't.

He knew that at the same time though, it probably helped give him an added layer of self control. Otherwise he didn't know if he'd have any at all around the boy at times. 

Hotch finally opened their door, Reid in arm still, both laughing and happy to be spending time together after what seemed like awhile to them both. 

Morgan always enjoyed seeing them like this. No one else got to see this. This was their connection. This is what makes their relationship real. 

Reuger had gone straight to his room to get some sleep. He'd been rather tired from the day's work on less than adequate sleep, since he hadn't had much of the medicinal brew Reid had gobbled down almost completely single handedly. 

He thought about how he probably had a bit of a tolerance built up, whereas Reid didn't. Also, Reid was smaller in stature. He'd surely feel it more for that reason, too. 

"Geez. Maybe there _was_ almost enough in there to hurt him. I should really be more careful." Reuger muttered as he lay down and shut his eyes. 

Hotch and Morgan sat with Reid between them, his legs across Morgan's lap and his head in Hotch's lap. They were watching true crime about Richard "The Iceman" Kuklinski on YouTube.

Reid only listened. He was trying to enjoy spending time with them. He was trying to hold his increasingly maniacal urges back so that he _could_ enjoy their presence. He wanted a distraction. He subtly began shifting his weight by slowly moving his hips.

Still enthralled in the documentary, Hotch absent mindedly started stroking Reid's hair. Morgan absent mindedly ran his hand slowly up and down Reid's legs. 

Reid liked that. He wanted more. He slowly leaned his head into Hotch's hand until a finger brushed his lips. Without thinking Hotch put two fingers in his mouth and Reid's body bursted with tingles and he started gently sucking on them until Hotch started rubbing, almost massaging his tongue. 

Reid loved it. He wanted more. 

Morgan noticed and tapped Hotch's shoulder. 

Hotch realized what he'd been doing and it took every ounce of self control and reminding himself that it was for Reid's own good for him to pull his fingers out of Reid's mouth and stand up before he felt the erection growing beneath his head. 

Reid let his head fall to the couch and moaned in disappointment, then remembered Morgan had his other end. He started writhing and clenching the sheets, literally begging for it. 

Morgan was getting hard, too. 

Suddenly Hotch came back and grabbed Morgan by the hand and dragged him away. 

Reid was left wallowing alone on the couch, tired and out of it. He tried to touch himself, but soon fell asleep. 

Hotch, however, was hard as a rock and growing frustrated with Reid's attempts to thwart the plan he didn't even know about. 

"Hey, you ok?" Morgan was a little worried. 

"I will be." Hotch took him in the bathroom and shut the door and pushed him against the wall, kissing him intensely and grabbing his crotch. 

Morgan was shocked. His body flushed and Hotch moved fast. 

Hotch pulled Morgan's shirt over his head but stopped with it still on his arms, then pulled it down behind him, effectively binding his hands behind him. 

Morgan was excited, and a little scared. Hotch had never come at _just_ him like this before. He felt like a surrogate for Reid. He was ok with that, too. 

His only worry was Hotch's capacity to take it too far on accident when unsupervised by a third person. He really was someone who needed to be in a three-way relationship. 

Hotch then quickly turned him around and pushed his head against the wall. He reached around with his free hand and took Morgan's pants down. 

"Spread your legs more." Hotch was impatient and demanding as he leaned against Morgan's now trembling body, pushing himself against it, but not entering. Instead he slid three fingers down Morgan's throat. 

Surprised, Morgan teared up and almost choked before gaining control of his reflexes. He obediently sucked like he loved to watch Reid do. 

Hotch quickly inserted those fingers in the other end, simultaneously lubing and loosening Morgan for himself. Morgan groaned and tried to stay still for Hotch. 

Not much of that though, and before long, Hotch was holding onto Morgan's hips and burying himself slowly in him. 

Morgan pushed back hard, despite the pain, so Hotch could get all the way in. 

"You weren't this tight last time." Hotch teased. 

Morgan blushed and rocked his hips, sliding Hotch farther in, wanting to feel more, groaning and breathing deep as Hotch finally hit bottom. 

Hotch stayed like that for a moment, letting Morgan adjust. He laid against Morgan's back, rocking his hips so there was just a little bit of movement inside him. He nibbled his ear and his neck, giving him chills, before suddenly pulling out and slamming back in, causing Morgan's voice to catch, beginning the onslaught. 

Hotch unloaded days worth of pent up abuse on Morgan's hind end, fucking him rough for what seemed like forever. 

Morgan could hardly believe Reid's body could handle this everyday. Morgan didn't think he'd have been able to. 

Hotch suddenly pulled Morgan back from the wall and pushed him onto the counter and continued ravishing him. 

Morgan's eyes teared up and he moaned in pleasure and pain as Hotch could now push deeper in in this new position. 

Suddenly Morgan felt Hotch clap cuffs on his wrists and held on to them for leverage as he got faster and rougher, slamming into Morgan mercilessly. 

"Hotch...." Morgan grunted breathlessly, his face laying sideways on the countertop. He almost told him to stop, but if Reid could take it, so could he. 

Hotch gripped Morgan's waist tightly and held him firmly as he thrust faster and harder, cumming intensely, throbbing inside of him. 

Hotch laid over Morgan's back, still inside him, and caught his breath for a moment. 

"Good job." Hotch teased breathlessly. Then he stood and pulled out, smacking Morgan once on the ass, showing ownership. "Turn around." 

Surprised, Morgan did as he was told. Hotch dropped to his knees and took Morgan's sizable piece in his mouth and played with his ass simultaneously. 

Morgan's knees almost buckled as the attack began. Hotch was so good at this. Morgan had to try hard not to cum right away, only so Hotch wouldn't give him shit about it. 

Hotch took it upon himself to reach Reid like levels of sucking and deepthroating and loosely played and fingered Morgan as he did. When he choked himself for a good 10-15 seconds and gasped for air as he shoved three fingers in simultaneously, Morgan uncontrollably thrust into his throat and came, and Hotch let him, swallowing everything. 

Hotch removed his fingers and finished sucking and cleaning Morgan before letting him go. 

Morgan's chest heaved as he caught his breath. 

Hotch finished up and stood, kissing Morgan passionately as he reached behind him while he took the cuffs off. He pulled his shirt the rest of the way off his arms. 

Morgan wrapped his arms around Hotch and kissed back eagerly. He was starting to see what Reid had seen in him. It was a feeling he gave him. 

"We should check on Reid." Hotch broke the kiss. 

"You're right." Morgan agreed and followed Hotch to the living-room. 

They found Reid asleep exactly where they'd left him, but with one hand in the front of his pants. 

"Poor thing." Morgan smiled. He felt for Reid. He knew it sucked for him, having to abstain. Morgan picked him up, careful not to wake him. Hotch cleared his spot in the middle of the bed, and Morgan carefully laid him down and kissed his forehead. 

Hotch and Morgan quickly got ready for bed and laid on either side of Reid, always surrounding and protecting him. 

Reid woke up groggy again. He remembered being deliriously tired, and horny, and the guys abandoned him and he fell asleep attempting, quite pitifully, to masturbate. 

His face flushed and he hid his head under the blanket. 

Hotch was up, and Morgan was awake, still laying in bed, waiting for his turn to shower. He wished so badly that Reid could join him. 

Morgan noticed Reid, and smirked. He rolled over and bear hugged him, still wrapped in the blankets. 

"Air!" Reid pretend choked and squiggled away playfully.

Morgan laughed and pulled him back to him, unburying his face so he could kiss him, remembering at the last second that he shouldn't, and kissed his forehead again. 

Reid was thankful for their hard work. He knew it wasn't easy for them to leave him alone. It wasn't easy for him, either. He didn't know about the 'plan', but he'd caught on to their obvious tactic of not touching him lately. Thankfully, though, it did seem to be helping. 

"Good morning, sunshine." Reid smiled peacefully. 

"Good morning, beautiful." Morgan strayed from the usual 'hotstuff' callback. 

Reid blushed. Morgan was being really sweet, smiling warmly and softly caressing Reid's hair, and his cheek. 

"We gotta go." Morgan suddenly got up, before he wasn't able to make himself do it, and went for the shower now that Hotch was done. 

Hotch sat on the bed, tying his tie, and Reid rolled over to look at him. 

Hotch smiled and turned to look over his shoulder at him. He was so cute wrapped in the blankets like a snack. 

Hotch finished with his tie and stood, facing Reid, donning his jacket and fixing his cuffs and cufflinks. 

Reid just enjoyed the show. 

"Do you need to shower?" Hotch needed to hurry Morgan along if he did. 

He shook his head no. He normally showered every other day, unless he got dirty. It was better for your skin and hair to let the natural oils build up for a day in between showers. Reid was always a pretty plain, natural guy. Products with chemicals were unnecessary for the human body, and almost always ultimately did more harm than good. 

He of course, was still clean and smelled good. He achieved that by using very sparse and basic natural products. 

Reid closed his eyes and enjoyed the comfy bed for another minute before he begrudgingly rolled out of the blanket burrito, almost falling as his feet swung over the edge of the bed and hit the floor just in time for him to stand and use the bed to keep his balance and push himself upright. He'd done it all purposefully. 

"Playing ninja?" Morgan laughed as he exited the bathroom in nothing but a towel, heading to the closet to grab his clothes. 

Reid rolled his eyes and went for the coffee since Morgan was still occupying the bathroom. 

Soon, Morgan reemerged, dressed for the day. 

Reid took another sip of coffee before grabbing an outfit and making for the bathroom. 

"You think it's working?" Whispering, Morgan asked optimistically. "He seems to be better." 

"I don't know for sure, yet. It does seem to be. It'll take a little more time before we can really begin to say for certain." Hotch tried to keep realistic expectations. 

"Ok." Morgan nodded, trusting Hotch's assessment. 

Reid soon exited the bathroom, dressed and ready for the day. 

"Ok, let's do this." Hotch smiled and led the way. They met Reuger and the others at the elevator, as usual, and they all made way to the vehicles. 

"Reid, you wanna ride with me? I haven't seen you much lately." Rossi's hand was on his shoulder. 

"Um, sure, yeah of course." Reid shrugged and Hotch and Morgan glanced over. They were fine with it, but they gave the "better not get into any trouble" look. 

Reid replied with a "yeah, of course, I already know" look. 

Rossi unlocked his ride and Reid got in the front and the girls got in Reuger's ride. They'd been wanting to ride with him and get to know him, but he usually drove alone and they rode with Rossi. They'd already talked about it that morning. 

Reid didn't think too much of it. Everyone on the team kinda took turns hanging out and catching up if they hadn't seen each other much in a while. 

"So, how have things been?" Rossi broke the ice. 

"Pretty good, you know. It really helps not having to hide things from the team anymore, and to know you all have our backs now." Reid sighed thoughtfully. 

"Yeah, it's hard to have someone's back when you don't know they need you to." Rossi jeered. 

"Ha, I know. Sorry about that." Reid kinda chuckled. He knew it wasn't necessary for him to apologise again, but he still felt like he should. 

"I'm just glad everything is good now." Rossi smiled. 

"Yeah, me too." Reid was being honest, but he seemed to sadden a bit. 

"What's wrong?" Rossi asked, always incredibly perceptive.

"Oh, it's nothing. Nothing's wrong. Don't worry." Reid wished he hadn't said anything. Now Rossi wouldn't stop until he got an answer. And he wouldn't be happy with anything less than the truth. And Reid did not want to tell him the truth. Because the truth was that he was sad that he wasn't getting any lately. 

"Then why the long face?" Rossi nudged. 

"It's really nothing. It's just, I've been working with Reuger, and they've been gone all day everyday. I just miss them." Reid told half the truth. 

"And I'm taking even more of your time with them away." Rossi suddenly felt bad. 

"No, not like that. Don't worry about that. I love spending time with you, too. I'll see them when we get there, and when we get to the hotel tonight." Reid didn't blush like he usually did when talking about what they do after work. 

Rossi didn't say anything, but he figured they probably were taking it easy for the sake of the big important case. He knew Reid wouldn't particularly enjoy a situation like that, either.

I mean, any good behavioral analyst could figure out in 2.5 seconds that a little guy like him who was with two alpha males like Hotch and Morgan had to be into at least a little bit of the kink. They had implied as much at some point, without using those words, of course. 

"Well, I'm glad you enjoy my company. Maybe we should all go eat somewhere soon, catch up." Rossi knew of a place he'd always wanted to try. 

"Of course. Let's talk to the others about it. That sounds like a great idea!" Reid wanted to eat good food again. This time, though, he was definitely going to be staying away from any alcohol. 

"Can I ask a really weird and probably inappropriate question?" Rossi didn't want to make Reid uncomfortable, but with the dawn of this new age and homosexuality not being so taboo, Rossi had found himself wondering something one day, out of purely innocent curiosity. 

"You can ask, but I can't promise I'll be comfortable answering." Reid was afraid to find out what Rossi wanted to know. 

"Fair enough." Rossi began. "The thing is, having been a straight man for my whole life, I always was confused by the men who call themselves 'bottoms'. I can understand that in a couple where there are two men, and no woman, how else are you going to do it? But there are men who only bottom. Does that actually satisfy you? Like, does it actually feel good? Cause I always assumed they just tolerated it for the sake of their partner. I know now, though, that's apparently not the case." Rossi felt a little awkward asking, but he really wanted to know. 

"Um, yeah, I guess. It's not like, an automatic thing. You have to be in the right mindset, and there are things and spots that feel good and ones that don't. I think it's more of an emotional thing. Like, an addiction to the thrill of being so desired and.... used, I guess, is the best word for it. To be dominated." Reid exhaled quickly in relief and blushed out the window after giving his best honest answer. 

"Really?" Rossi thought about that for a minute. 

"Thanks for answering so honestly. I know it's not very comfortable for you to talk about. Let's change the subject now." Rossi appreciated Reid satisfying that itch he'd had for years. 

"Yeah, no problem." Reid was trying to think of something else to talk about, as images and unwanted memories danced at the edges of his consciousness. 

"So, what do you think of Reuger?" Rossi changed the subject as they neared the final turn before reaching their destination. 

"He's cool. I mean, he's a little different, but so am I. It seems the smarter you are, the weirder you are." Reid chuckled. 

"Yeah, it makes sense. Smarter people don't care about frivolous things that are important to common rabble like myself." Rossi teased.

"Ugh, you know I didn't mean it like that. You're weird, too, Rossi." Reid laughed. 

"Thank you." Rossi said sincerely. "It really means a lot me that you would say that." Rossi chuckled. 

"Touching." Reid rolled his eyes and laughed. 

"Well, we're here. I'll swing by your room tonight when I get back and we'll talk. Let Hotch and Morgan know if I don't get a chance to talk to them again before then." Rossi parked and opened his door. 

"Will do." Reid promised as he exited and made his way for the door. 

Rossi joined Reuger and the girls who were laughing up a storm. 

Reid found Hotch speaking with the general, and Morgan was looking through a folder. Reid took his usual spot and waited for the speaker to begin. 

Reuger came and sat by Reid. That was a little surprising. He never had before. 

Hotch glanced over but ultimately dismissed it. Morgan didn't notice. 

"Hey, good morning! How's it going?" Reuger always seemed to be delighted in the mornings. 

"I'm pretty good, thanks. I'd ask how you are, but it's obvious." Reid teased without looking up from his papers. He was almost finished reading the day's new files. 

"Yeah, I just can't help but get stoked every morning knowing I'm working with the BAU. It's just so cool." Reuger couldn't stop grinning. "I mean, I just rode with three of the hottest and smartest babes on the planet, and they're part of the team! Like, holy shit!" Now _he_ was like a puppy. 

Reid laughed and quit encouraging him by asking anymore questions. 

They settled down and listened to the morning dissertation, Reuger tapping a finger or his heel through the whole thing. Soon, they were all up and heading to their separate stations. 

Hotch, Morgan, and Reid all lingered with a few stragglers, including Reuger. 

They didn't mind, though they hadn't intended for him to linger with them.

"Hey, Rossi said he'd stop by our room tonight. He wants us all to go eat sometime soon." Reid remembered, breaking the silence. 

"That sounds like a great idea." Hotch smiled and Morgan nodded. 

"Of course, you're invited as well, Reuger." Reid would never bring something like that up in front of someone who wasn't invited. 

"Great, thanks! That sounds like a blast!" Reuger was too excited to contain himself and jittered off to get to work and let these guys have their goodbyes. 

Reid shook his head and laughed. 

"Is he always like that?" Morgan asked, half genuinely concerned and half laughing it off. 

"Ha, uh, no. He's not. He's just in a really good mood I guess, and getting invited to dinner was like the icing on top." Reid laughed. 

"Wish I still had that kind of energy." Hotch laughed. 

"You do." Reid said without thinking, and blushed. The fact that he blushed embarrassed him more. 

Hotch chuckled and walked away before they got in trouble. "Love you. See you later." He threw the peace sign without looking back. 

Reid moaned sadly. "I wanted a hug." He whined pitifully to Morgan. 

"Yeah, not a good idea right now. We know you." Morgan teased, and briefly hugged Reid. "He beat me to it." 

"What?" Reid was confused. 

"Saying I love you." Morgan smiled. "I do." 

Reid blushed. "Me, too." 

Morgan stepped back. "I know." 

"I should go, before Reuger starts looking for me." Reid didn't want to separate again, but there was important work to do. 

"Yeah, I'll call you in a bit, ok?" Morgan turned and left. 

"Be safe." Reid squeezed in one last thing as the door shut and Morgan threw a quick peace sign. Reid sighed and headed for his office. Of course, Reuger was waiting. 

"Hey." Reuger could tell Reid wasn't in the mood for dealing with hyper Reuger, so he tried to tone it down for him. 

"Hey." Reid glanced up briefly. He liked peacefully working in calm and quiet when he had a lot of reading and thinking to do. 

"Before we get started, I wanna ask you something personal." Reuger hoped he wasn't overstepping his bounds. 

'Again?' Reid thought to himself. 'What, is Reuger 'curious' too?' "Yes?" Reid reluctantly replied. 

"What's your relationship with your boss? You seem pretty close. As close as you and Capt Morgan?" Reuger asked unabashedly. 

"Oh." Reid was taken by surprise. "Um, we've just been through a lot together. You could say we're close." 

"Like, boss employee close? Or father son close?" Reuger was implying a third type of relationship without saying it. 

"No. Just, close." Reid tried not to think about _how_ close they got sometimes.

Images of Hotch pressed against his body, pounding him against a wall, randomly flashed through his mind often, sending endorphins through his body and nearly starting him down his path to depravity. He was constantly fighting it. Being made to think about so much was making it difficult to fight it. 

The fact that he was so starved for attention didn't help either. 

"So, does Morgan know?" Reuger asked sheepishly. Assuming Reid meant he and his boss were intimate. 

"What?" Reid thought that was a weird question. He hadn't said he and Hotch were together. Was it really that obvious? No, Reuger was obviously skilled in behavioral analysis. Why else would he look up to the BAU like he does?

"No offense. I'm sorry, I went too far. It's none of my business. I mean, it wouldn't bother me either way. I was just curious." Reuger felt bad. 

"It's ok. We don't really try to hide it. We just like our privacy, you know? It is a strange arrangement." Reid hesitantly answered Reuger's burning question. 

"Oh, so he does know?" Reuger was surprised. 

"Of course. I wouldn't cheat on either of them. We're all together. I thought you'd gathered that." Reid was kind of surprised he hadn't. 

"Oh." Reuger said absentmindedly. Then it hit him. "Ohhhhhh." His face reddened. "So, wait, who...." he stopped before finishing as Reid glared now, as if to say 'just stop, I'm not telling you who catches and who pitches.' 

"That really is none of your business." Reid dismissed the matter and started reading again. 

Reuger tried to regather his composure and get back to work. 

He knew Reid was the bottom. He had to be. It made him blush to think about. 

Reid had no idea the man sitting across from him was now fantasizing about the three of them being together. 


	10. Diez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, beautiful! How are you today? Yes, you. The one reading my long and twisted story. I know there's been a lot of story, and not a lot of action. Trust me. Action is coming. Just hang in there. 
> 
> Not in this chapter, though. In the next one. It's already mostly written, so it shouldn't take long to get posted! 
> 
> Happy Reiding!

Hotch and Morgan were called to investigate a strange tip called in by a witness who said he'd seen something the night before. 

A student at Steinmetz College Prep thought he saw a shady looking person coming out of Schiller Woods, South. He was walking his dog and was so unsettled that he went straight home. He called police the next morning when it was still seriously bothering him. 

They needed to speak to the student, and then join local LEOs in the search of the woods for evidence. 

They arrived at the residence. The kid's name was Peter. He'd stayed home from school out of fear, and to be available for the officers. 

Hotch knocked and Peter answered in seconds. 

"I'm so glad you're here. I feel so much safer now." The slender ginger seemed stressed out and tired. "I couldn't sleep. I know he saw me. What if he watched me? What if he followed me?" 

"Hey hey hey, calm down." Morgan grabbed the kid's shoulder and walked him to a seat and sat him down. "Breathe, and tell us what you saw. We'll make sure nothing happens to you." 

"Ok." The kid nodded and took several slow, deep, focused breaths. "Ok. I was walking my dog, and I'm afraid of the dark, so I usually do it earlier, but I had tests to study for and had put it off for as long as I could. We always take the trail as far as to the edge of the woods, but I never go in if it's dark. I was about to turn around when I saw a man dressed in black with a black mask walking briskly out of the woods. When he saw me he turned around and went back where he'd come from. And so did I. Looking back to make sure he wasn't following me." Peter shivered at the memory. 

"Why didn't you call right away?" Hotch just needed to know. He wasn't trying to be accusatory. 

"Well, of course, being scared of the dark and caught off guard like that, I assumed most of my fear was from that. You know, you never want to think 'that's a killer' in situations like that. I figured he was just dressed in black because lots of people wear black. Wearing a mask isn't all that unusual either. The thing that was unusual was him turning around like that. I figured maybe he'd just forgotten something and was in a hurry." Peter shrugged. 

"Ok, can you describe anything else about him that might stand out?" Hotch questioned. 

"Not really. He was tall, slender, yet muscular, young, maybe in his thirties at the most." Peter finished. 

"Ok, thank you." Hotch smiled politely. "I assume the police have already been informed of exactly where you saw him? Can you show us?" 

"Um, I don't know." Peter was clearly nervous. 

"We'll keep you safe. It can only help in the effort to get him off the street if he is dangerous." Morgan reasoned with him. 

"Ok." Peter tried to gather his courage. 

They walked a block and a half and there was a curve in the sidewalk that strayed from the road and forked off into the woods. If you kept straight, the sidewalk took you through the rest of the neighborhood and campus back to the main stretch. 

"This is where I always either continue into the woods or turn around. He came down that path to about 15 ft down the sidewalk before he saw that I was going this way, and turned around." Peter pointed. 

There were police all around, being careful not to disturb footprints or other possible evidence. 

"Ok, thank you for your help." Hotch patted the kid's shoulder. "You stay here with the commanding officer. You'll be safe." Hotch assured the kid.

The commander nodded. "I'll take you home when I'm done here." 

Hotch headed for the woods and Morgan followed. 

Back at the office, Reuger and Reid had been quiet for awhile. It was lunchtime. 

"Hey." Reuger suddenly spoke.

Reid looked up to see that he'd brought lunch. For both of them. 

"Here." He handed Reid a sandwich from the shop. It was his usual order. 

"Thanks." Reid smiled and happily took it, along with a bag of chips and a soda. 

"Anytime." Reuger continued working. 

Reid liked this. It saved time. Now they didn't have to stop working. 

Hotch and Morgan approached the area where the man had been spotted and the officer who had been chauffeuring them around showed them to where some boot prints came from out of the woods up onto the path. They already had dogs tracing the trail back, but the dogs seemed to get confused. They weren't losing the trail, it just seemed to be everywhere. 

"I think it's possible that whoever Peter saw has been spending a lot of time in here lately." Hotch observed. 

Morgan got Garcia on the phone. She answered right away. 

"Doth my ears deceive me? I thought I heard Derek Morgan's custom ringtone coming from _my_ phone just now. Am I mistaken?" Garcia teased. 

"Of course, it's really me baby girl! How are you doing?" Morgan loved hearing her voice. 

"I'm great, now that I've been graced with the sound of your sweet sweettalkin voice." Garcia replied jokingly sarcastic. 

"Ha, well, just be glad I'm not there in person." Morgan feigned seriousness. 

"Whoo! Really?" Garcia smiled, and she couldn't believe her ears. "Derek J Morgan!" 

"That's not my middle initial." Morgan laughed, confused. 

"Well, I don't know what it is and J sounded nice." Garcia got fake defensive. 

Morgan laughed. "Well, J works just fine. I don't have a middle name." 

Garcia was shocked. "What? I didn't know you could do that. Why didn't your mom give you a middle name?" 

"I don't know. It's never really bothered me." Morgan shrugged. 

"Well, ask her sometime and let me know. I'm curious now." Garcia said matter of factly. 

"I will. Anyway, I need some help. Can you tell me what's in the area around the park? Seems our suspect may have set up camp somewhere nearby recently." Morgan got to the point. 

"Of course. On it." Garcia stayed on the phone while she pulled up maps and records of the surrounding buildings and land plots. 

(Quick note. I remembered some time after choosing Chicago that Morgan used to be a Chicago PD member. For this story, I'm not going to make a big deal out of this. That was a long time ago and a lot changes lol. I don't know what parts of Chicago he'd be familiar with, so I'm not going to factor that into this story.)

When Reuger finished eating, he took their leftovers and cleaned up, leaving Reid to continue working. 

Reid really liked that. He suddenly wished he could have an assistant back at Quantico. 

Reuger sat back down and continued working. 

"Thanks." Reid said politely without looking up. 

"Yup." Reuger did the same. 

After a minute though, Reuger spoke again. 

"Hey, you know that dinner we're all planning on going to?" 

"Yeah. What about it?" Reid looked up. 

"Well, I could read every word ever written about you guys, probably have, and still not really know you. I was wondering if you could maybe give me a little insight into each team member. That way I can connect and communicate more effectively, feel more at home with the crew. You all know each other so well, and, I'm the new guy. I just don't wanna feel like I stick out like a sore thumb." Reuger asked. 

Reid thought about that for a moment. He could see Reuger's point, though it all just felt a little odd. 

"Like what? I don't know what you know about them." Reid replied. 

"I want to know what you know about them. I don't know, what do you like most about each one? Let's start there." Reuger suggested. 

"Ok." Reid thought for a moment. "Well, JJ is great. She's incredibly smart and can kick ass. She's also incredibly caring and a wonderful mother." Reid shrugged, thinking some more. 

"Emily is very reserved a lot of the time, but she will speak her mind and kick serious ass if she has to. She's also incredibly smart and you can always count on her to have your back, even if it puts her at risk." Reid continued. 

"Rossi can read minds and see your soul. Stay away from him." Reid laughed. "But seriously. He always knows what to say if you come to him for help." Reid sat up and quickly continued.

"Oh and Garcia is probably the sweetest person ever created. She looks it, too." Reid chuckled. 

"Oh, Blondie, right? In the other office? Love her." Reuger smiled. He'd already bumped into her. 

"Yeah, Penelope." Reid smiled. 

"Morgan has and will always be there for me, and anyone who's a member of our crew. Same for Hotch. Morgan is stubborn and will not budge if he thinks he's right. He can have a bit of a temper sometimes, too though." Reid sighed, smiling still. 

"Not Hotch, though. He's really good at bottling everything up. He always has to be extremely professional and perfect. Especially since the higher ups tried replacing him with Morgan." Reid was still upset about that. 

"I thought that was bs too." Reuger agreed, remembering when that had happened. 

"So, is that what you wanted to know?" Reid asked. 

"Yeah, but you missed one." Reuger smiled. 

"Who? Gideon?" Reid didn't know he meant past members as well. 

"No, silly. Spencer Reid, of course. What do you like best about you?" Reuger clarified. 

"Oh." Reid was surprised. "That's easy, I guess. I'm glad that I was born to be this intelligent, not to boast, but it allows me to help this team save lives. That's definitely what I like most about myself." Reid laughed. 

"That makes sense. That's an interesting answer. I want to know what personality trait you like best about yourself, though." Reuger wanted more info. 

"Oh. Well, I guess loyalty. That's all I really have. I don't really do things most people do. I don't have a lot of personality traits. Mostly quirks." Reid laughed again. This used to be very true of him. Lately, though, he actually felt like he was developing a real personality and figuring out who he was.

"I like that. Respectable answer." Reuger was finally satisfied. 

"Your turn." Reid sat up. 

"What?" Reuger didn't see that coming. 

"You think I'm gonna answer a bunch of your questions and not ask at least one in return?" Reid teased. 

"That's fair." Reuger chuckled. 

"What do you like about you?" Reid asked. 

"Haha, literally just turning the table, huh?" Reuger laughed out loud. 

"Yeah, I guess." Reid chuckled. Reuger's laughing mood was contagious. 

"Ok, well. Let me think about me for a moment." Reuger tapped his finger on his chin, resting on his thumb, elbow on the desk. "I think I'd have to say that my favorite personality trait I have is also loyalty. Loyalty to my cause and my homeland. I'm not motivated by material things. I'm motivated by truth and justice." Reuger stopped himself before it got too cheesy. 

"Also a respectable answer. I'd have to say that I agree. That is definitely the best thing about ya." Reid teased, stressing the word best. 

"Ha, you know what? You might be right." Reuger joked and laughed with Reid. 

"Why wasn't I invited to the party?" Garcia's voice interrupted them. 

"Oh, hey." Reid stood and went for a hug.

"Hey." She hugged him back. "You'd think working so close together, we'd see each other more often." 

"I know. I'm sorry, things have been crazy." Reid sighed. 

"Yeah, no kidding. It's a good thing these babies are already calloused from years of (she makes clacking motions with her fingers like typing) this. If this really is one guy, he has decades of cases and hundreds of possible victims. Heck, hundreds of probable victims." 

"You're telling me. You wouldn't believe how much I've read on this guy and his possible cases. And that's saying something." Reid laughed. 

"Yeah it is." Reuger chimed in. "That's probably _my_ favorite trait about _you."_

Reid laughed. "Thanks. It's probably my 2nd favorite." 

"What?" Garcia was confused. 

"Oh it's just something we were talking about earlier." Reid laughed dismissively. 

"Ok." Garcia smiled. "Well, I came to tell you that they're searching some old buildings near some woods right now. I'll keep you updated." 

"Wow, they must have found something." Reid muttered. 

"Nice!" Reuger exclaimed a little over-enthusiastically. 

Reid was used to it. Garcia was kinda weirded out.

"Ok, talk to you later." Garcia smiled and left. 

Reid wasn't surprised by her reaction Reuger. She didn't usually feel comfortable around strangers. Especially energetic strangers. 

"Man, I hope they find something good." Reuger was excited. 

"I hope they're safe." Reid was genuinely worried. He knew they could take care of themselves, but he still worried.

"Ah, they'll be fine." Reuger assured him. "They're some of the best out there." 

"Yeah, you're right." Reid tried to push the worry away and focus on what he was doing. 

Reuger got the hint and got back to his work. 

Morgan and Hotch and other law enforcement had searched several different areas so far and found nothing. Soon they were going to have to call it a day and pick it back up tomorrow.

Since nobody was missing and there was no crime, they couldn't justify the use of the resources to have a night crew search when it was dark and unnecessarily dangerous when they weren't even sure if this was the right guy. 

Reid followed Reuger to his car and they soon headed for the hotel. 

"Hey, um, can I ask a more personal question?" Reuger was nervous. 

"Why does everyone want to do that lately?" Reid gasped. 

"Curiosity. You don't see three guys together every day." Reuger made a little sense. 

"Yeah, I guess. And you're straight, right?" Reid asked. 

"Oh, yeah. Through and through. Always have been." Reuger answered proudly. "You?" 

"Um." Reid blushed. 

"Oh, no, obviously now, you're..... I meant before. Were you always straight before? Did you not know?" Reuger had read speculative information on Reid's possible sexual orientation. A lot of people guessed he didn't have one. 

"I never really thought much about it. I always assumed I was straight, but I never cared enough to find out. I did have a crush on a girl once. I think it was more about the role she played in my life at the time, and what a beautiful person she is, inside and out. But I've come to realize that it was just a true friendship. So, I honestly don't know. Either way wouldn't have mattered. I doubt I ever would have found out if it hadn't been for Hotch."

Reid realized he may have said too much. Only the team knew the truth about what happened. And it was important that it stayed that way. 

"Oh, yeah, how _did_ you all end up together? Although, maybe that's not my place." Reuger was pushing, despite sensing that Reid didn't want to talk about it. 

"I really don't want to go into that. It's a really really long story that involves other people, so it's really not my place to tell anyone." Reid tried to get him to drop it. 

"Wow, how intriguing. An unusual, homosexual trio in a relationship that started through secret circumstances shrouded in mystery." Reuger teased. "Don't worry. I'm not a stalker. I'm not going to force you to share information you're not comfortable sharing. I apologise. I'm naturally nosey. It's a side affect of the trade, I'm afraid. You're such an intriguing person, as well. I'm fortunate to get to spend so much one on one time with you. I just want to learn about you while I have the chance. Always feel free to tell me to piss off if you're done talking. Doesn't hurt me any. I know I can be a bit much. You're doing a great job putting up with me, too. I bet you can handle a lot, can't you." Reuger seemed like he'd go on forever. Then he finally stopped. 

"We're here." He parked. They got out and walked towards Hotch and Morgan and the others who usually beat them there since they left straight from location whenever they were done. 

Reid was relieved to take his place between the two large men, where he belonged. He liked Reuger, but it wore on him to hang out with a mere acquaintance. Someone he couldn't be himself around. Reid was much more comfortable around friends. 

Rossi walked with them to their room, since they were all there at the same time already. 

"So, I talked to the girls. Tonight's good for them. How about everyone else?" Rossi was very excited. 

Everyone agreed that tonight was fine. Reid was sure it'd be fine with Reuger too, who'd just happened to knock on the door. He'd planned on showing up, too, but didn't expect it to happen so immediately. He went to his room but saw everyone except the girls, who were changing, pile into the big room, so he followed.

Reid let him in, knowing who it was since they'd been texting. 

Hotch noticed. He didn't think much of it, though. Reid had a smart friend. That was totally fine. Hotch kinda liked Reuger.

Morgan liked Reuger, but didn't like that Reid was always stuck with him. He was sure it was wearing on him mentally. 

Reid felt like Reuger was a star struck puppy who, in his excitement, didn't realize he was being a bit overbearing. He was sure it would get better as he became more comfortable and accepted in the group. 

Reid also kept in the back of his mind that Reuger wasn't a new member of the group. He was a temporary member. Reid could tolerate a lot. Even more if he knew it would be temporary. 

After spacing out for awhile while Reuger harangued the girls who'd just come in lookin fresh, Reid figured he oughta get ready. Since he hadn't showered that morning, he figured he'd take a quick one now. 

Hotch watched Reid grab fresh clothes and head for the bathroom. 

Morgan came over and started talking with him. 

Rossi joined the two and caught up a bit. 

"Hey I was wondering, how's it going with you two?" Nosey Rossi. Very nosey. 

"What, Morgan and I?" Hotch was surprised. 

"Yeah, it's all three of you, right? I've noticed you two seem to be getting along a lot better. That's good." Rossi smiled. "I just can't imagine what it would be like, you know, being with two people at once. Doesn't it get complicated? Is there jealousy?" 

"So far, not really. We're all pretty easy going, and we trust each other." Morgan shrugged. 

"I think everything we've been through has made us realize that we can trust and rely on each other always, and almost losing Reid made us grateful for what we have, so we never take it for granted." Hotch added. 

"Getting drugged will make you paranoid, too, which can be helpful." Reid added, fresh out of the shower. 

Suddenly Morgan could smell Reid's scent rising in the hot steamy water, droplets covering and running down his smooth, gorgeous body. He had to excuse himself. 

Hotch also yearned for a Reid shower. However, being used to having to go into robot mode to stay professional all the time, Hotch ignored his urges and started getting everyone ready. They'd made reservations and wanted to be earlier than later. 

Morgan emerged from the bathroom feeling refreshed. 

No, he didn't yank it. He just needed some time to cool off, splash some water on his face. 

Of course, Hotch assumed otherwise. 

Morgan knew it too, and that Hotch wouldn't believe him, so he forgot about it and moved on. 

They all headed to the restaurant. 

They only took two vehicles. Rossi drove the girls and Hotch drove the guys. 

Morgan put Reid in front. He liked being able to see him. 

Reuger was happy to sit next to Morgan. 

"When did you know you liked Reid? Or Hotch? Which one did you like first?" Reuger asked enthusiastically. 

Morgan was shocked and a little offended. 

"No offense, but I don't really want to talk about that right now. It's not really any of your business." Morgan didn't want to be rude. 

"Morgan, he's just curious. He's a fan, he's kind of, like, fangirling in a way. Don't take it personal." Reid assured him. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry. You don't have to answer. I just can't help but be curious. It's fascinating. I just wonder how it happened." He'd found a way to ask the same question Reid wouldn't answer without asking the same question. 

"All I'll tell you is that it was them first. Then me and Reid while he was with Hotch, then all of us agreed. Leave it at that." Morgan wanted his questions to stop. 

"Wait, Reid cheated on Hotch?" Reuger couldn't believe it. 

"No." They all three said.

"Well, technically, yes, but there was a reason and we were all fine with it right away." Reid tried to explain. 

"So it didn't really count." Hotch added. 

"Yeah, we both know Reid would never actually cheat on either of us." Morgan agreed. 

"Wow, that's really incredible. I wish I could know what you're not telling me." Reuger was appreciative that they'd opened up at all to him. 

"Well, that'll have to wait." Hotch was the one with the worst of it on his hands.

"Sure thing, boss. Whatever you're comfortable with." Reuger chewed gum and smiled happily. Nosey, nosey Reuger. 

Soon they were at the restaurant. 

Everyone enjoyed their meal, and they all caught up and laughed. Reuger fit in surprisingly well and really knew how to behave himself in a public setting. 

Reid was relieved. As the person who'd kinda taken it upon himself to be Reuger's way into the group, he felt pressured for him to be accepted. He knew Garcia and Morgan would be the toughest to please. 

They both already had a bit of a sour taste in their mouth concerning Reuger. Morgan, because he got to spend every day with Reid while he didn't. Garcia, just didn't like change. It'd take time with her. 

Reid needed to use the restroom. He was at a urinal when schnockered Reuger stumbled in and took the urinal next to him. He peed loudly for a long time. Reid was leaving when Reuger clumsily finished and started to follow. 

"Hey, you're pretty well endowed yourself, maybe you do top sometimes." Reuger babbled drunkenly. 

Reid handed him a paper towel after he'd finished clumsily washing his hands. Reid knew enough about drunk people not to take offense and just ignore his ramblings. 

"You kn- 'hic' -know?" Reuger clumsily hung on to Reid as he finished washing his hands. When Reid stood and threw the paper towel away, Reuger pushed him against the wall, or more like, fell against him, knocking him into the wall, Reid quickly realized. 

"What?" Reid humored him, curious how drunk Reuger's mind worked. 

"You're pretty for a guy." Reuger laughed and turned to walk away and almost fell. 

"You know, you didn't seem this drunk before you stood up." Reid laughed to himself as he helped Reuger back to the table. 

Hotch and Morgan saw and took over. 

"What'd you do to him?" Morgan teased. "He wasn't like this when he left." 

"It's the sleep medicine. 'hic'. I always put a little in my last drink. Guessssssoverdidit." Reuger smashed his words together, unable to articulate them at the moment. 

"Oh, yeah, I meant to tell you guys, but it never came up. That night I was really groggy the next day, I had accidentally drank his beer, that also had this medicine in it." Reid hoped they would understand and skip the angry part. 

"What? You're just now telling us?" Hotch was shocked. 

"Things have been busy. I'm sorry." Reid looked down. 

"You know what, it's fine. I'm just glad you're ok and it wasn't a creep." Hotch wanted to get Reuger to his room. 

Everyone headed for the cars, and Hotch helped Morgan install Reuger. Reid got up front again. 

As much as Morgan didn't want to deal with drunk Reuger, he wasn't about to leave Reid back here with him. Neither was Hotch.

Reuger surprisingly went straight from belligerent to passed out in no time. That's why he and his friends liked doing that. It pretty much skipped all the worst parts about getting drunk. It made for restful sleep, too. 

Reuger's head laid on Morgan's shoulder. He was snoring quietly. Morgan laughed. He reminded him of Reid. Just, a little shorter and more butch. 

Reid was glad that things were quiet in back. He didn't want Reuger to embarrass himself. 

Hotch just wanted to get home and get to bed. He was tired. And full. 

Finally they arrived. 

Morgan woke Reuger, who'd already sobered up considerably, but was now dead tired. Morgan helped him walk straight. 

They got to the elevator and Reuger launched from Morgan onto Reid and hugged him. "You're such a good friend. Thanks for introducing me to your friends." Reuger mumbled a little more coherently than he had earlier. 

"Ok, buddy. No problem." Reid hugged back to appease the sappy drunk. 

Soon the door dinged and Reid helped him the short remainder of the way to his room, which out of all the rooms the team had, was closest to the elevator. 

"I'll be right there." Reid motioned for the rest of them to continue to their rooms. 

Morgan didn't like it, but he didn't want to offend or insult Reid and treat him like he wasn't an independent adult. And Reuger had sobered up a bit. 

He nodded and followed Hotch to their room. 

Reid helped Reuger get in and laid him on his bed. 

"What do you need?" Reid asked, knowing Reuger would need some help or else he'd wake up in this exact spot and condition. 

"Water, and my shorts I sleep in." He pointed to a pair on the floor by the foot of the bed. 

Reid sighed and grabbed them and tossed them on the bed beside Reuger and started helping him get his boots and jacket off. 

Reuger started undoing his shirt, and struggled with the buttons. Reid took over and did it for him. 

"You're on your own for the rest." Reid didn't really care now if he got the shorts on. At least he was mostly ready for bed now. 

"C'mon. That's the hardest part. Is the pants." Reuger mumbled pitifully. 

"Fine." Reid figured it wasn't a big deal. "You're not going commando, are you?" He thought to ask first. 

"'Course not. I wouldn't do that to ya." Reuger started fiddling with his fly and button. "On purpose." 

Reid sighed in exasperation. "Here, I got it." 

He quickly undid the fly and helped get the pants off. 

Reuger was hard. Reid ignored it. He's a guy and he's drunk. It wasn't weird or anything. Reid got his legs in the shorts and started pulling them up and Reuger finished. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome." Reid wanted to hurry and get to his room. He got Reuger some water and made sure his alarm was set for the morning and left. Reuger was already asleep. 

Reid felt nice having someone to care for. 

He returned to the room and found Morgan and Hotch in their night clothes on the couch waiting for him. "Hey, I made sure he was going to be ok. Sorry if it took awhile." 

"No worries. Just hurry up and join us. We've been waiting for you. We wanna finish that Kuklinski story." Morgan yawned. They probably wouldn't make it through the rest of it tonight, either. They were all tired. And shows were mostly just something they used as an excuse to be together, touching each other, for no reason, with nothing to do but be together. 

Reid got ready for bed and laid across their laps, content to close his eyes and listen, and enjoy their touch, while they were absorbed in the show, unaware of the sexual turmoil and tension Reid was constantly fighting. 

He wondered how much longer this dry spell would last. 

Soon he felt movement. He'd fallen asleep, and now Hotch was carrying him to bed. Reid snuggled against his chest, breathing in his smell, listening to his heart. 

Hotch laid him down, and suddenly he was surrounded on all sides by muscle, and he loved it. He curled up, happy and comfy, and went right back to sleep. 

The next morning, Reid woke up feeling great. Probably because he knew Reuger most likely felt awful, and Reid knew that feeling. He was glad it wasn't him this time. 

Morgan and Hotch woke up and both turned to face Reid, who moved to lay on his back. He wished they would both start touching him and have their way with him. He knew they weren't going to, though. 

Hotch and Morgan recognized the shift in Reid's mood and exited the bed quickly. 

Reid was annoyed, but they didn't have time, anyway. 

They all got ready quietly, wishing things weren't so complicated. 

Reid couldn't wait until this case was done and they could go home. 

Soon they met the others at the elevator. 

Reuger headed for Reid. "Hey, sorry about last night. I shouldn't have made you take care of me like that." 

"Oh don't worry. I've done worse. A lot worse." Reid laughed. 

"Really? You?" Reuger was surprised. "What kind of trouble could you possibly cause?" 

The team all laughed. "Stick around long enough, you'll see." Jj teased. 

Reid ignored them and got in the elevator, almost letting the door close before they noticed and stopped it and got on, still giving him shit and recalling silly things he'd done while drunk. 

All he could think about was his first time with Morgan, how he'd been buzzed and scared enough to do that kind of thing. 

He tried to stop thinking about that before he got into an embarrassing situation. 

Finally the doors opened, and Reid went for the front seat. That way he wouldn't be easily accessible for more harassment from Morgan, or Hotch who was busy driving. 

They got to hq and took their places. 

Before long, they were free to go to their assignments. Reuger went to Reid's office and let the guys have their privacy. 

Reid tried to hide it, but he was feeling down. He was really starting to miss their touch. 

Morgan and Hotch started to feel bad. They needed this to work, though. 

They said their goodbyes, and parted ways. 

Reid sighed and decided to try to be more positive. Hopefully soon things would be back to normal. 

He went to his office and found Reuger already working. 

"Hey." Reid sat and picked up a file. 

"Hey." Reuger returned, and continued reading. He could tell Reid wasn't in a talking mood. 

Reid thought it strange that Reuger wasn't in a talkative mood. "You ok?" 

"Of course. Why?" Reuger was surprised. 

"Nothing. You're just quieter than normal." Reid shrugged. 

"Yeah. Just slightly hungover. And you seem down, so I didn't want to bother you." Reuger explained. 

"Oh, it's nothing. I'll be fine." Reid ended the conversation, looking back down at the paper work before him. 

"Ok." Reuger dropped it. 

After a bit, Reid wanted more coffee. He went to the break room and found that more needed to be brewed. 

He got it going and stood waiting for there to be enough for a cup. 

Suddenly he felt a body behind him. "Hey." 

It was Reuger, way too close. Reid froze. Was this seriously happening? His heart sank. 

"Look at me. Please." Reuger backed up and turned Reid to face him. "Don't be scared. I'm not going to do anything. I just want to know." Reuger pressed his hips against Reid's, pushing him against the counter. He put his hands on the counter on either side of him. His face was close enough that Reid could smell his minty breath. 

"What's going on?" Reid was shaking. 

"I want to know how it feels." His lips brushed against Reid's as he spoke. 

Reid was backed as far away as he could get. His heart raced and he hoped this was a joke. 

"I'm sorry." Reuger seemed to snap out of it. "I just wanted to see if it would feel like I thought it would." 

"What?" Reid was breathing hard, relieved. 

"I wanted to know if getting that close to a guy would make me, feel things." Reuger blushed. "I'd never do anything to you. I swear." 

Reid didn't know what to think. 

"Are you ok?" Reuger obviously felt bad. 

"Yeah. You scared me, though. Don't ever do anything like that again." Reid knew he didn't know how much sexual trauma he'd been through. He tried not to overreact. 

"Of course. I'll get my things and work in my office for the rest of the day." Reuger went to leave. 

"You don't have to do that." Reid stopped him. "If you're curious, just ask me what you want to know." 

"Really? You're so understanding." Reuger smiled and went back to the office. 

Reid took his time making his coffee and calming down. He tried to figure out just how weird that was. Given the events of recent history, Reid wasn't sure he had a solid grasp on what was normal and what wasn't. 

That definitely wasn't, but to what degree. 

Reid decided he'd start keeping a closer eye on him, and try to have open communication with him. That way he could guage his mindset. 

Reid returned to his office and Reuger was quietly working as if nothing had happened. Reid joined him. 

The rest of the day went by without incident. Reid decided not to say anything yet. If it happened again, he would. He would give Reuger one more chance. 

That night, Reid fell asleep on the couch again, and Morgan carried him to bed. 

The next morning, Reid woke up alone to the sounds of Hotch and Morgan in the bathroom. A twinge of hurt and jealousy hit him. 

He hated being like this. He knew there was no need to be jealous, but he couldn't help it. 

He got up and got ready and tried to ignore them. 

After awhile, they finally came out, wet and happy. 

"Hey." They both acted normal around Reid. 

Reid became increasingly annoyed. 

Hotch and Morgan felt terrible, but they were honestly shocked Reid was holding out so well. They both thought he'd have came crawling to them begging for punishment by now. 

Morgan hoped for Reid's sake that he'd break soon, so they could finally take turns trying to really break him. 

"We got a lot of work to do." Hotch hurried them along, wishing desperately that he could give Reid what he wanted. 'Soon.' he thought. 'Hopefully.'

Reid followed and was quiet most of the way to work. 

They got there and got through the briefing as usual. 

Reid was nervous to be left with Reuger again. He didn't want Hotch and Morgan to know, though. Or Reuger. 

Morgan really hated to say goodbye again. 

So did Hotch. 

So did Reid.

They left, and Reid sauntered over to his office to join Reuger. 

He went in and Reuger shut the door.

Reid sighed. "Fuck." 


	11. Is it time for phase 2 yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi!   
> I'm so nervous. I always do this. I knew what the plot was going to be, but it changed. Now I'm doubting myself. Idk what y'all will think of the direction it's going. I know I like it, and I like what's in store. I just hope you do, too. Have a great time and happy Reiding! 
> 
> L❤️VE U ALL!!!

"Reuger, what are you doing?" Reid was immediately on defense. 

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Reuger put his hands up. "I just want to help." 

Reid relaxed and felt relieved again. "Then what the hell is going on?" 

"I've noticed that you haven't been yourself lately. What's up?" Reuger was sincere. 

"Oh." Reid felt silly now. "It's just this case. It's seeming to drag on for forever with no progress. It's keeping me away from them." Reid felt surprisingly good to get it off his chest. 

"I'm sorry." Reuger hugged Reid. 

Reid stiffened. He couldn't help but expect the worst. 

Reuger pulled away, but kept his hands on Reid's waist. "I can help." He pushed Reid against the wall and nearly kissed him. 

"Reuger, you said you wouldn't do this again." Reid was shaking and breathless. 

"I said I wouldn't do anything to you. I mean it. I pinky swear." He wrapped his pinky around Reid's. "Now turn around." 

"What? No." Reid was trembling. 

Reuger grabbed his shoulders and turned him around, gently pressing him against the wall with his own body. He wasn't groping him, or anything. He was sniffing Reid's hair, barely caressing him all over. 

Reid's body loved it. Reid hated it. 

"Please, stop." Reid whispered shakily. 

"Wow." Reuger nuzzled Reid's ear, giving him chills. Reid was getting hard now. 

He couldn't take it, someone else making him feel like this. He dropped to his knees. "I said stop. Leave, please." 

Reuger obeyed, and left after apologising. 

Reid texted Hotch and Morgan's group chat. "I need you." 

Then he thought about it, and that would probably make them worry too much. He sent another one that said "Tonight ;)".

He hoped that had sealed his fate for the evening. 

He decided he'd better talk to Reuger. Somewhere where they weren't shut off from the rest of the building, and unsupervised.

Reid found him in Garcia's office. 

"Hey." They both jumped. "Sorry." Reid chuckled. He didn't mean to startle them. They seemed to have been in a deep conversation. "What are you talking about?" 

Garcia got nervous. "N-n-nothing." 

"You." Reuger grinned. "I was just curious." 

"About?" Reid looked at Garcia, who wouldn't make eye contact. 

"I didn't even say anything, I never would. He can like, read minds, or extract information out of thin air. I don't know how he does it." Garcia was remorseful.

"Ugh." Reid rolled his eyes. "Come on." He motioned for Reuger to follow him. 

Despite the danger, Reid took him back to 'their' office. He shut the door, but stayed in front of it. "I'm giving you one more chance. This needs to stop. You're scaring me." Reid was finally straight up.

"Really?" Reuger seemed hurt. "I didn't mean to. There's just something about you. I want to be close to you. I don't know why." 

"Are you sure you're straight?" Reid started to wonder. "How do you know?" 

"I just always assumed, I guess. I never had a reason to think otherwise. Until I saw you and Morgan kiss. Now I can't stop wondering what it would be like." Reuger was blushing. 

"What? Kissing me?" Reid blushed too. 

Reuger nodded. 

Reid sighed. This was good and bad. Good because Reuger was finally being honest, and bad because this complicated things. 

Then Reid had an idea. "Here." Reid gave Reuger his key card. "If you really want to find out if you're gay or not, come to my room tonight when I tell you to. I'll text you. Don't knock." 

"Why?" Reuger was super curious now, and perked back up. 

"You'll.... You'll see." Reid sighed. He wasn't excited about this, but it oughta get some answers for everybody, for sure. It was about time something radical happened, too. Reid was getting flat out bored. 

Reuger was intrigued. "Ok. What about a kiss?" 

"No." Reid was adamant. 

"Ok." Reuger settled for whatever Reid had planned for that night. He couldn't wait. 

Reid couldn't either, because if he was successful, he'd be getting what he wanted. 

Hotch got Reid's texts, and Morgan checked his when he saw Hotch's reaction. He knew it was a group chat because both of their phones had gone off twice at the same time a moment ago while they were busy speaking with an investigator. 

They looked at each other, both overjoyed that Reid had finally said the magic words. 

Reid grew anxious as the day's end neared, which made it seem to last forever. He'd locked himself in his office so he could work without worrying about further distractions.

Now that the floodgates were open, Reid was having a hard time fighting his thoughts, and his body's reactions to those thoughts.

Finally, it was time to go. Then he realized he should have let them know he needed a ride. He sent another text and planned to stay in his office until they were on the other side of the door to escort him to safety. 

Soon he heard Reuger knocking on the door. "You want a ride?" 

"No, thanks. Got it taken care of. See you tonight." Reid wanted him to go away so he could feel free at last. 

"Ok. Thank you, by the way. For being such an understanding friend. You're a real great person." Reuger began to leave. "Can't wait to see you tonight." 

Reid started to regret his plan. He tried to concentrate on what he really cared about. Hotch and Morgan would be there soon, and he couldn't wait. 

After a couple of minutes, Reid peeked out of his office. Garcia was still here, but Reuger's car was gone. 

Reid headed for Garcia, who was about to leave. "Hey, what did Reuger get out of you?" 

Garcia reddened and felt awful again. "I'm so sorry." She began. 

"It's fine, just tell me what he wanted to know." Reid pressed. 

"He wanted to know if they both.... you know...." She looked down and muttered quietly.... "share you."

Reid shook his head. "What else?" 

"He wanted to know why you 'cheated' on Hotch." She used airquotes on the word cheated. 

"Is that all?" Reid wanted to know everything.

"One more thing. He wanted to know if you'd been with anyone else before." Garcia finished. "Why?" 

"He saw Morgan and I kiss and I guess now he thinks he's gay and apparently has a crush on me." Reid sighed. 

"Uhoh. You really attract em." Garcia kidded. 

"Yeah, it's awesome." Reid replied glumly. 

"Be careful. Let me know if you need anything." Garcia briefly grabbed Reid's wrists, vaguely wondering if she'd see marks on them if she looked right now. 

"I will, thanks." Reid hugged her before she left. 

She happened to see his wrist as he outstretched his arms. No marks. Good. 

She left, and soon after, Hotch and Morgan were there. 

"What happened?" Morgan held Reid as he desperately clung to him. 

"Nothing, I just miss you. I can't take it anymore." Reid was struggling to keep his cool.

Morgan could tell it was bad. He helped Reid get to the car without making a scene and Hotch started driving. 

Morgan held Reid close, and tight, holding his wrists with one hand, and his hair with the other, kissing him deeply, trying to help him stay calm until they got to their room. 

Even Morgan was starting to have a hard time restraining himself. 

Eventually Hotch finally parked, and Morgan led Reid into their room as quickly as he could. 

Once the door shut, Morgan took Reid's shirt off and Hotch got his pants. Reid was naked in seconds. Next, Hotch pulled his cuffs out and put them on Reid's wrists behind his back. 

Hotch stood in front of Reid, barely touching him, watching his reaction. 

Reid was surprisingly patient, but obviously desperate. Hotch pushed him backwards onto the bed and crawled over him, kissing him deeply and passionately, feeling his small body trembling beneath him. 

"Agh, I just want to fuck you senseless." Hotch held Reid's chin tightly and kissed him hard. "But I don't want it to end too soon." Hotch was craving this. 

Reid remembered he needed to text Reuger. 

Hotch flipped him over onto his stomach and started fingering his mouth down into his throat, gagging him. Then he brushed the entrance lightly a few times with those fingers, listening to Reid's voice catch, then plunged all three in at once. 

Reid's body erupted in tingles, pulsing through his body, and Hotch covered his mouth to stifle his loud moans. 

Hotch continued for a little bit, then stopped to get more supplies. 

Now was Reid's chance. 

"Morgan." Reid panted breathlessly. "I was supposed to text...... Reuger." Reid couldn't think of his name for a moment. 

"Oh, where's your phone?" Morgan looked down at Reid's clothes and figured it was likely in the pocket. He was right. 

"Found it." Morgan turned the screen on and entered Reid's pattern code. There was a text written out ready to send. It just said 'ok'. 

"Just, ok? That's it?" Morgan wanted to be sure that's what he wanted to say. 

"Yeah." Reid panted as Hotch put the straps on his knees that held them in position so he couldn't straighten his legs, and a spreader bar between his knees. 

Then Hotch put the collar and leash on. He took his pants off and got behind Reid, who was shaking in anticipation. 

Morgan stood by Reid's face and undid his zipper. 

Hotch lubed up and got into position and held Reid's tiny waist tightly and slowly buried himself inside his adorable boyfriend, finally, after over a week of not touching him. 

Reid's body tensed and he groaned loudly, ready for Hotch to annihilate him, in front of Reuger, who should be here soon. 

Reuger was nervous, and stood outside the door, listening. He couldn't hear much, other than what sounded like movement. And slapping.

Morgan gave Reid a moment to enjoy Hotch, then he grabbed his hair and pushed himself down Reid's throat, gagging him, and Hotch, watching it all, started pounding Reid ruthlessly, unable to stop himself.

It hurt, bad. Reid loved it. 

From outside the door, though, it sounded like he might be being killed. Worried, Reuger finally entered. 

He froze momentarily. "Holy shit..... Reid, are you ok?" Reuger ran to him.

Hotch grabbed Reid's hair and pulled his head off of Morgan's dick so he could answer Reuger, and breathe. 

Reid, red-faced and gasping for air, just nodded, and the brutal assault continued. 

Morgan just couldn't stop, and Hotch had put it together already. 

Hotch pushed all the way in, hard, and stayed there, and pushed Reid's head down until he couldn't breathe. "This is what you wanted? An audience?" 

Then Hotch continued fucking him until Morgan finally pulled himself away, letting Reid take a breath. Hotch apparently wasn't going to any time soon. Morgan really had to watch out for that with Hotch. 

Reuger couldn't believe his eyes. Why where they doing this to him? 

He was also rock hard, and couldn't stop watching. 

Soon, he couldn't help it anymore. He started touching himself. 

Reid glanced over and noticed, and blushed. He'd already forgotten he was there. 

Hotch pulled out suddenly and slammed back in, choking Reid on Morgan as he came in his throat, thrusting several times. 

Reid made awful sounds, and Reuger could see a lump moving in his throat. He thought it had to hurt. 

Morgan pulled out, followed by Hotch, and Reid started coughing and gasping, choking on cum. 

Reuger had cum in his hand. 

Hotch threw him a towel to wipe up with. "So, Reid likes you, huh?" Hotch was a little jealous, and surprised. "I'll have to punish him for that." Hotch grinned. He flipped Reid over, and now his legs were in the air. 

Reuger blushed again. Reid seemed to be ok. 

Morgan joined Hotch on his end. 

"You can't fuck him. But do whatever else you want." Hotch knew Reid would like that. 

Reid turned red, and so did Reuger. 

"I only meant for him....." Reid tried to protest as Reuger grabbed his throat and squeezed to shut him up, then kissed him more passionately than Morgan was comfortable with, holding his head down against the bed with the leash.

Morgan gave Hotch a look. 

"It's ok." Hotch mouthed. He apparently knew what he was doing. 

Hotch pulled a vibrator out of his bag, followed by the massive dildo. 

Reuger's eyes widened and he stopped kissing Reid. 

Reid wondered what he'd seen.

Then he felt it.

Hotch slowly inserted the vibrator, and Reuger held Reid's face still, watching him breathe hard as Hotch filled him with toys. 

The giant dildo barely went in, even after some hard pushing from Hotch, and Reuger had covered Reid's mouth when he screamed when it finally slid in. 

Now Reid's breathing had calmed a bit, and Reuger touched himself while kissing him gently. 

Hotch turned the vibrator on, causing Reid to tense and moan loudly into Reuger's mouth, groaning from the pain of clenching around the dildo. 

"Reuger." Hotch went to him and got him up off his knees. "I said you could do anything but fuck him. Here." Hotch put Reuger where his crotch was in Reid's face. 

"I think I'd feel bad." Reuger knew Reid wouldn't want this. 

"Look at him. He loves this." Hotch touched Reid's chest, coaxing moans and groans. 

"Really?" Reuger was wide eyed. This must be what he sensed in Reid, what was different about him. 

"Yeah. This was his idea, not ours." Hotch shrugged. "We didn't know you were coming."

"Really?" He looked at Reid, sweaty and tired looking. It was an amazing sight. He couldn't believe a man could be this sexy. 

Reid closed his eyes and nodded. It _was_ his idea. 

"None of this was our plan. It was all Reid." Hotch grinned. 

With that permission, Reuger hesitantly and carefully slid himself inside Reid's throat. 

Reid swallowed it up, now unable to breathe. He wasn't sure if Reuger realized that. 

Hotch just watched, holding up a finger at Morgan, telling him not to intervene. 

Reid started writhing and fighting, but Reuger couldn't make himself pull out. Finally Hotch pulled him back, letting Reid gasp for air. "You gotta let him breathe. Though, he doesn't particularly mind it when we accidentally make him pass out." 

Reid didn't want Reuger to know that. 

"Wow." That made him even harder. "You really are tougher than you look." He looked at Hotch and Morgan. "They could break you." Reuger was now thrusting at a good rate, which allowed Reid to catch breaths every now and then. 

Hotch went back to Reid's feet and began caressing his body all over, slowly, and turned the vibrator up, making him tense up and groan, which felt good for Reuger. He sped up and held Reid's head with both hands and fucked his face hard until he started cumming. He pulled out and came all over Reid's face. 

Hotch laughed and went over there. "Why'd you pull out?" 

"I don't want to drown him." Reuger seemed worried. 

"He likes swallowing it better. It's less messy." Hotch wiped Reid's face off with his fingers, and put them in Reid's mouth, letting Reuger watch him lick his cum up. 

"Shit." Reuger thought that was surprisingly hot. "Wait, what's that?" Reuger noticed something sticking out of Reid's tip. 

"Oh, one of his favorite toys. It's a urethra plug. It helps stop him from cumming." Hotch explained. 

"Why would he like that?" Reuger asked, baffled. 

"I don't know. Ask him." Hotch laughed. 

Reid groaned, growing impatient. He wanted more. 

"I don't think he feels like talking." Reuger replied nervously. 

"What do you think he wants?" Hotch was curious. 

Morgan was getting impatient, too. He hadn't had his turn yet. 

Reuger looked at Reid, who seemed mostly out of it, but his eyes were watching them, and he was listening, also curious what kind of sick plan Hotch had come up with. 

"I think he wants that fake thing taken out and replaced with a real one." Reuger gathered from what he knew so far. 

"I think you're right. Morgan?" Hotch gestured to Reid, as though he were offering him up. 

"He is half mine, you know." Morgan teased, grinning at Reid as he walked by. He knew Reid loved being treated like a possession when he was like this. Like an object. 

Morgan caressed Reid's body, carefully following his countouts, his soft skin shiny with sweat. Morgan grabbed the giant toy and pulled it slowly out, drawing a long groan out of Reid that was soon stifled by Hotch kissing him. The thing made a pop as it finally came all the way out.

Reuger couldn't believe it had been all the way inside him all that time. 

Morgan suddenly became rough and, holding Reid's leash, plunged himself inside without warning. Reid leaned his head back and closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, moaning desperately. 

This is what he wanted. To be fucked relentlessly by them. He liked being watched, too. He just wished it wasn't someone they knew. Someone he had to work with tomorrow. 

Hotch instructed Reuger to sit and just watch. 

He did, as Morgan pounded away at the small body, until he was almost pushed so far he was going to fall off the bed. Then Morgan grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back down towards himself, pushing in deep again. 

Then Hotch joined. He took his out and grabbed Reid's hair, signaling him to open his mouth. Hotch pushed all the way in and stood there, holding Reid in place for Morgan. 

Reuger was worried again, and getting hard again. 

Hotch pulled out when Reid's chest started to heave, letting him gasp for air again, coughing up throat stuff. 

Reuger nearly came, without touching himself. 

Hotch gave a look, and grabbed Reid's shoulders and Morgan grabbed his waist. They pulled out and quickly and easily flipped him again so he was on his knees, face down, ass up. 

Hotch thrust into his throat again as Morgan slammed back into the other end. 

Reuger got up and moved closer. He wanted to see everything, every expression on Reid's face. He wanted to know what he liked and what he didn't like. 

Hotch allowed it. 

Morgan held Reid's waist tight and rode him hard. It was surprisingly thrilling to have a guest to show off for.

Hotch pulled out and got on the bed, starting to slide underneath Reid, who knew immediately what that meant. 

So did Morgan, and he slowed his pace, eventually pulling out, making Reid whimper, resting his head on Hotch's chest. 

Reuger swallowed hard. Reid's red, sweaty tired face, partially covered by his messy hair, was just too hot. He couldn't take it. He started pleasing himself again. 

Suddenly Hotch pushed himself into Reid again, filling him up and making him squirm and moan. Then Morgan started to work his way in. 

Reuger's jaw dropped and he came when Reid started to groan in discomfort, which was quickly muted by a kiss from Hotch.

"Are you sure those are happy sounds?" Reuger was worried about Reid, while he was zipping up his pants. This was a lot for such a small framed person. 

Reid looked towards Reuger and nodded. "Very...... Unh..... happy." Reid gasped as Morgan pulled his head back by the hair and rode him like a galloping horse. 

Hotch let their movements do the work, and started choking Reid. 

Reid seemed serene, and his eyes were shut. It was like when they choked him, he just calmly took it until he couldn't anymore. Then they eventually would let him breathe. 

Reuger didn't know that Reid wasn't just tolerating it. He enjoyed it. 

Hotch put his fingers in Reid's mouth, and Morgan slapped his ass hard, groaning and nearly crushing Reid as he came, pulling the plug out for him, feeling that he was starting to cum, too. He let go of Reid's hair and Hotch let him breathe. 

Reid exhaled and quickly inhaled a new breath, and moaned desperately and tried to curl up as he came all over Hotch's stomach, but he couldn't because Hotch was holding him up so Reuger could watch his expressions. 

Reid suddenly looked at Reuger, having forgotten he was there again. 

Reid looked exhausted. 

Morgan pulled out and sat down, catching his breath while Hotch took over and continued pounding him mercilessly. 

Reid's body writhed and tingled in delight, finally reaching a level of abuse that might actually satisfy him for a bit. 

Reuger hesitantly approached Reid's face again. 

Reid saw and thought he was about to eat some more cum, but to his surprise, Reuger just got down close and watched, which was more disturbing. 

"You really like this?" Reuger moved Reid's hair out of his face and watched his expressions as Hotch fucked him ceaselessly. 

Reid slowly nodded as his body continued moving back and forth from the unending assault. 

Reuger carefully grabbed Reid's hair, and was surprised that Reid already knew what he wanted and started sucking him off. 

Reuger let go and let Reid do it. 

Morgan was annoyed seeing his boy's lips around another man's dick, and wanted to take it out on his ass. 

Reid winced, his mouth full, as Morgan entered again and got rougher and faster, slapping him in the same place repeatedly, on his left cheek. Each slap made him tighten. At both ends. 

Reuger grabbed Reid's hair again, with both hands, and this time came right in his throat like he was told to. He couldn't believe how good it felt. 

He pulled out and Reid coughed and gasped, still being bounced around by Morgan and Hotch. He didn't complain at all, though. 

Then Hotch had Morgan let go of the leash he'd been holding Reid's head up by his throat with, letting him take another breath. 

Hotch and Morgan slowed down, but didn't stop. Hotch started taking the restraints off, except for the cuffs on his wrists. 

Morgan pulled out and sat on the bed, and Hotch helped Reid sit up on his knees, sore and shaking, catching his breath. 

Reuger blushed. Reid looked so delicious in this state. The sight alone could get a straight guy off. 

Hotch faced Reid toward Reuger. "Come here."

Hesitantly, and blushing hard, Reuger did. 

Hotch handed him the plug. "Put it back in." 

Reuger's eyes widened. "What?" 

Reid's face was on fire. 

Reuger hesitantly approached the trembling, sweaty body. Reid was breathing hard and deep. 

To everyone's surprise, Reuger got up on the bed and put himself in front of Reid, almost touching him. "I'm glad you invited me tonight." Reuger kissed Reid slowly and passionately, grabbing his front and started to stroke him. 

Reid's body trembled and Hotch pressed up behind him and held him in place. "Don't be rude to your friend. You invited him." Hotch pressed Reid's body between them, letting Reuger kissed him desperately, unable to contain his excitement.

Reuger was stroking him furiously, making Reid lean into him while Hotch held his hips steady from buckling from the overstimulation. He seemed like he was getting close to cumming again. 

Reid started groaning loudly, trying to escape the kissing and the onslaught as Reuger slid the plug in, but Hotch held his head in place with his hair. 

Reuger didn't stop there. He started sliding it in and out, twirling it, making Reid's body tremble and falter and his breathing shaky. 

"Reuger, please...." Reid escaped the kiss momentarily before having his face pulled back again. 

Reid almost collapsed when Reuger started thrusting the plug in and out quickly, and Hotch held him up. 

Reuger finally stopped momentarily to undo his pants. He took his out and started rubbing his and Reid's together. 

Reid was blushing hard, and couldn't look at him. 

Suddenly Hotch entered him from behind, pushing him against the newcomer. 

Reuger blushed and almost came, now holding Reid steady for Hotch. "God you're so hot." 

Reid blushed and turned his face away, just to have it pulled back by Hotch, and the kissing continued.

Hotch rammed Reid good for awhile. The whole time, Reuger was hot and flushed, loving being so close to Reid's face while this was being done to him. 

Reid was so embarrassed and shy in front of him, if he hadn't been so out of it from all this, he wouldn't have been able to bear it. 

Suddenly Hotch stopped and started moving Reid backwards on the bed. Reuger followed, excited to see what else was in store. 

Then Hotch took the cuffs off and pushed Reid forward, into Reuger, obviously intending for them to lay down, which they did.

Reid was straddling Reuger now. Hotch slid back in, pushing Reid forward to lay on his new friend. 

Reuger loved it. He knew now he definitely had a huge crush on Reid. 

Reid loved it and hated it. He loved hating it. 

Reuger reached down and started rubbing himself and Reid together again. 

Reid moaned loudly, and tried to hold himself steady for Hotch. It was hard sometimes because Hotch was so much heavier and stronger than himself, and since it had been awhile, he was really giving it to Reid. He pushed back, trying to keep still, also so he wouldn't keep slipping out of Reuger's hands. 

Reuger continued stroking Reid, but put his other hand in his mouth suddenly. 

Reid blushed more, and let the new fingers slide over his tongue, and down his throat. They tasted salty. He almost gagged, then Reuger removed them and stroked himself furiously, cumming on Reid's stomach, panting hard beneath his quivering body. 

Reuger relaxed and caught his breath while Reid continued to get fucked on top of him. 

Then Hotch pulled Reid back up, still inside him, and put the cuffs back on. He motioned for Morgan, who'd enjoyed the show, but wanted to join again now. 

Morgan got on the bed, and Hotch had him sit with his back to the wall. Then he made Reid move to straddle Morgan's lap, facing him. His back was facing Reuger. Reid knew what Hotch was doing.

Reuger blushed hard as he watched Morgan slowly disappear inside Reid, and Reid's body lit up like it had been plugged in. Hotch fingered his mouth and Morgan played with his ass cheeks as he slowly pumped in and out, coaxing all sorts of sounds and reactions from Reid. 

Reuger wanted to help make Reid go more crazy. 

Reid started to think he mighta bit off more than he could chew for once. He couldn't think straight anymore. 

Reuger climbed back up on the bed, and nobody stopped him. 

Reid made some sounds of protest when he felt a third set of hands on him. He couldn't see Reuger, and had already forgotten about him again. He was worried he'd try something and Hotch wouldn't stop him. He was in a good position to do just that. He didn't think Morgan would let that happen, though. 

Reuger just caressed Reid's body, watching him suck on Hotch's fingers and rock his hips against Morgan's. 

Suddenly Reuger grabbed Reid's shoulders and pushed him down, pushing Morgan deep up into him, until he was laying on his back and Reuger started kissing him aggressively. Morgan couldn't help but lift Reid's legs over his shoulders and pound away at him, and Hotch started stroking Reid's front. 

Reid turned his head, breaking the unwanted kiss to moan loudly from the fresh assault. 

Reuger grabbed Reid's chin and pushed himself in again. He thrust deep into his throat several times before pulling out to see his now sopping wet member emerge from his friend's mouth. 

Reid tried to keep his body in place for Morgan, but it was hard with so much going on. Morgan pulled him back closer to himself again and continued pounding him into oblivion. 

Reuger pushed all the way into Reid's throat again, choking him, making his body tense all over. Reuger came again, holding the leash, and thrust deeper as his load finished shooting. 

He pulled out again and Reid choked hard this time. Reuger felt bad and held Reid's head up, hoping it helped. 

"He's fine." Hotch assured him. "As long as he's conscious." He grinned facetiously. 

Reid blushed. So far, it had seemed to be true. 

Hotch had an idea then. He got everybody off of and out of Reid, and laid beneath him again, Reid on his back, and entered him, soon followed by Morgan.

Reid groaned loudly and deliriously, his legs now around Morgan's waist. Morgan leaned forward, pushing deep into him, and placed his hands on Reid's throat, pushing his chin up so his head laid back on Hotch's shoulder, and kissed him. He then kissed and nipped his way down his throat, slowly thrusting deep and hard against Hotch inside him. 

Reid's body writhed with heat and tingles of pleasure. His chest heaved with his deep desperate breaths. 

Will they ever stop? Reuger started to wonder.

Morgan sat back up and resumed a normal pace, holding Reid's legs up and apart.

Hotch suddenly grabbed Reuger and guided him so he was straddling Reid's face. 

Reuger understood, and grabbed Reid's hair and continued fucking his throat. 

Reid had a moment of clarity and realized he'd never had three real actual dicks inside of him before. The realization pushed him over the limit, and Morgan removed the plug as he felt he'd started to come, his body arching silently, his voice muffled as his mouth was busy being occupied. 

Hotch was about to come, too. Reid was really tight all of the sudden. Then he started to actually struggle.

Morgan pulled Reuger off of him, who'd been unwittingly choking Reid too much with his dick. Morgan knew it could be easy to do. It was hard to tell when Reid really wanted you to stop. 

Reuger regained control, and felt bad, but he couldn't miss this once in a lifetime opportunity. He hopped back in and continued fucking Reid's throat. 

This time, Hotch held Reid's head up and moved it so Reuger wouldn't have to. That way they didn't have to rely on Reuger to let Reid breathe. 

Reuger couldn't believe this. Never in a million years did he think he'd be with three men, and loving it this much. 

Morgan wanted Reuger to hurry up and finish and move so he could enjoy Reid's face. 

Morgan picked up the pace, making Reid moan. The vibrations felt amazing for Reuger, who pushed Reid forcefully onto himself while he came, choking him again. 

Morgan pulled Reuger away and let Reid clear his throat and swallow before kissing him desperately, now thrusting slow, but hard and steady, his breathing picking up and he gripped Reid tight as he burst inside of him, making him moan loudly into Morgan's mouth. 

Morgan thrust a couple times before pulling out, holding himself over Reid while Hotch finished up. Morgan leaned close, so their bodies touched as Reid was pushed around by Hotch taking him from behind and kissed him gently and calmly.

"Yeah, baby." Morgan said softly as he brushed Reid's hair out of his face. "You like that? You like Hotch fucking you from behind?" He squeezed his cheeks, holding his face in place and began licking his face and kissing him deeply and slowly. "While your friend watches." 

Reid's breathing got slower and deeper and louder. "Fuck." Reid gasped. 

Morgan's words and his touch made what Hotch was doing feel amazing, and suddenly Reid felt something building up that he'd never felt before. It was scary, and he started to pant and tense up. 

Hotch got faster, as the change in Reid's body made him want to cum suddenly. 

Morgan leaned against Reid's body and nibbled his ear while Hotch continued to grow in intensity.

Hotch breathed in Reid's ear. "Tell me how you like _this,_ baby." Then he started to stand and Morgan got off Reid and helped. Hotch stood and they held Reid up, as he couldn't stand in his current condition. He pushed Reid against Morgan, and against the wall. 

Reid leaned into Morgan, leveraging himself so Hotch could get deeper. 

"Fuck me." Reid pleaded. "Harder."

Reuger couldn't believe they were picking up intensity now, after all that. How could Reid take any more, let alone ask for it?

Hotch pulled Reid's head back by his hair. "Now we're talking." Hotch kissed him roughly and then lowered him to the floor, with Morgan's help. 

Reid was exhausted, so Morgan removed the cuffs and helped hold him steady while Hotch became ruthless and violent. 

Reid groaned in pain, cumming again as Hotch grabbed his waist and powerfully fucked him flat onto the floor, until there was no fight left in him. 

Reid lay on the floor, his arms carelessly sprawled out before him, his face lay sideways on the floor, his sweaty hair covering most of his face as he glanced tiredly at Reuger, who was once again getting off from the sight. 

Hotch grabbed his throat then, and Reid braced himself as Hotch became ruthless, violent, to the point where Reid actually started to protest and grab at Hotch's hands around his neck.

Morgan was about to step in and stop it. 

Finally Hotch came, pulling Reid up and biting his shoulder hard. He groaned loudly, pumping his load deep inside him, realizing he had a death grip on his throat. He kept thrusting as he let go and Reid started to fall to the floor, but Morgan caught him. Hotch pulled out and turned Reid's limp exhausted body over. 

"I'm sorry, baby." Hotch picked him up and took him to the bed. 

"It's ok." Reid's voice was hoarse and shaky. "That was great." Reid fell into Hotch's hold, beyond exhausted.

"Are we done, though?" Reid asked. 

Reuger was shocked. How could they not be? 

"Yes." Hotch laughed. 

"Good." Reid shook his hands out and rubbed the indents in his skin. It looked painful. "Otherwise you guys would have to finish with my sleeping body." Reid hugged and kissed Hotch, loving the feeling he'd missed for so long now. 

Reuger finally saw it. Proof that Reid really did like all of that. 

"Holy fuck." Reuger exclaimed aloud, accidentally. 

Reid was startled, and blushed when he saw him and remembered he'd been there the whole time. Now what was working with him going to be like? 

Morgan and Hotch laughed. "He's crazy, isn't he?" Morgan roughed his hair. 

Reuger just nodded. "I should probably go. You sure you're ok?" He felt like he should ask, even though he knew he wouldn't say no in front of those two, even if it was the truth. 

Reid tiredly nodded with his eyes shut. "I'm great, now." He smiled and fell asleep in Hotch's arms.

They were already naked, so Hotch just laid Reid down and laid next to him, and Morgan laid on the other side, and Reuger left, speechless. 


End file.
